Hombre perfecto
by Yarely Potter
Summary: La hermana de Harry Potter lo arroja a una cita a ciegas con el hombre perfecto, un hombre que ha perseguido sus sueños desde hace diez años. Draco Malfoy era su fantasía ya en la escuela secundaria, pero Draco hizo todo lo posible para humillarlo después por salir del clóset. Ahora, diez años más tarde, ambos tienen carreras exitosas y Draco dice
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Shawn Lane esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

Capitulo 1

—Tengo el hombre perfecto para ti, Harry.

—Realmente no estoy buscando a un hombre en este momento, perfecto o no, —dijo Harry Potter a su hermana. Cambió su teléfono móvil a su otra oreja y siguió escribiendo el mensaje de correo electrónico a su cliente.

—¿No crees que es hora de que empieces a salir?

—No ha pasado tanto tiempo, Herms.

Hermione suspiró profundamente. —Charlie rompió contigo hace ocho meses. Él siguió su camino. Tiene un nuevo novio y Ron dijo que ellos estaban hablando de irse a vivir juntos.

Harry hizo una pausa, con los dedos listos sobre el teclado. El hermano de su ex novio, Ron, también pasó a ser el marido de Hermione. Eso hizo las cosas más que un poco incómodas en las reuniones familiares. Las pocas que habían tenido desde que Charlie lo botara. Él hizo una mueca y siguió escribiendo.

—Lo que sea. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

—El punto es que pareces más bien patético, porque no has tenido ni una sola cita desde entonces.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

El silencio saludó a su pregunta, pero sólo durante unos diez segundos. —¿La has tenido?

Harry tuvo la tentación de mentir. Realmente quería. Una pequeña mentira piadosa que le cerrara la boca a su hermana. Al menos por un corto tiempo. Nada hacía que su hermana mayor la cerrara, de todos modos.

—Bueno... tomé un café con alguien hace un par de semanas. —Lo había hecho, más o menos. El lugar que frecuentaba para tomar café se había quedado sin mesas y un viejo que estaba sentado solo ante una de ellas lo invitó a tomar la silla vacía.

—Hmm. Eso es un comienzo, supongo. ¿Lo has visto otra vez?

Por supuesto, Harry veía al hombre todo el tiempo ya que también frecuentaba la cafetería. Se encogió de hombros. —Lo he visto un par de veces.

—Todavía creo que puedes conocer a mi chico para tomar una copa.

Harry rodó los ojos y atacó. — ¿Tu chico?

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Yo trabajo con Draco. Es tan hermoso como el pecado, educado, es dueño de su propio hogar, conduce un Mercedes. Encantador y muy interesante. Conozco a un montón de mujeres que desearían que no fuera gay.

Draco se quedó mirando la ventana de su oficina del décimo piso. Era principios de febrero y el cielo estaba nublado. Los pronósticos del tiempo habían anunciado probabilidades de lluvias. Sin embargo por lo que él sabía el clima estaba bien seco.

—¿Harry?

—Lo siento, paso. —Él se echó hacia atrás con cansancio en su silla—. Ya he tenido mi cuota de chicos llamados Draco y son todos unos idiotas.

—Sí, está bien, pero tú te encontrarás con él, — insistió su hermana—. Le dije que lo verías a las seis y media esta noche.

—¿Qué? Hermione ...

—Oh, cálmate. Es sólo un trago. Y te encontrarás con él en el bar que se encuentra en el primer piso de tu propio edificio, por lo que no tienes siquiera que conducir a ningún lugar. ¿Ves cuán conveniente es esto para ti?

—Yo no necesito a mi hermana mayor para elegir hombres para mí. No me gustan las citas a ciegas.

Hermione se echó a reír. —Deja de lloriquear. Espero una llamada esta noche donde me cuentes lo brillante que soy. Él es perfecto, Harry, confía en mí. Tengo que correr. Adiós.

Harry frunció el ceño hacia su móvil y lo arrojó sobre el escritorio. Su mirada voló hacia el reloj en su escritorio.

¿Sólo faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta el momento en que se suponía que debía hacer frente a ese tipo? Dejando escapar una respiración pesada, pensó en dejar el trabajo ahora y saltarse todo el asunto.

¿Sería un cobarde? Tal vez, pero ni siquiera estuvo de acuerdo en conocer a ese chico. Le debía a su hermana un considerable tiempo de mierda por esta encerrona.

Harry no podía creer que estaba sentado en una cabina de la esquina en el bar Max's esperando por algún hombre llamado Draco. Él tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y miró su reloj. Su _'__cit__a__'_ya llevaba diez minutos de retraso. Era el colmo, esperar por una cita a ciegas organizada por su hermana. Muy bien, así que tal vez él fuera patético.

—Cinco malditos minutos más, —murmuró en voz alta.

Justo en ese instante un hombre alto, de cabello rubio con un traje clásico a rayas apareció en la puerta. Parecía tener unos veintiocho años, la misma edad de Harry. Era hermoso, con sus pómulos altos y su clásica mandíbula cincelada. Se veía como una estrella de cine como solían llamarlo. Le daría a su hermana las gracias, el hombre era bien parecido.

Lástima que también era uno de los mayores malditos que Harry había conocido.

¿Por qué en nombre de todo lo que era santo no le había preguntado el apellido de Draco a su hermana? Draco _maldito _Malfoy.

Idiota.

Draco miró en su dirección y se acercó a su mesa con una hermosa y perfecta sonrisa. El pene de Harry lo traicionó, endureciéndose.

—¿Harry?

Draco no lo recordaba. Perfecto. Lo imaginó.

—No, lo siento. Usted debe haberse equivocado de persona —dijo Harry.

La sonrisa asesina de Draco se atenuó por un momento. —¿En serio? Te ves como la fotografía en el escritorio de tu hermana.

Hermione y sus malditas fotos de la familia.

—Está bien, sí, soy Harry.

—Siento llegar tarde, —dijo Draco, agarrando la silla vacía y dejando caer su cuerpo en él—. El tráfico era una mierda.

—Uh huh. Mira, eh, Draco, yo ya me iba.

—¿Te ibas? Hey, yo sé que es un poco tarde, pero...

¿No te conozco de algún lado? —Draco frunció el ceño—. Te ves tan familiar. ¿Eres un actor o un modelo o algo así?

Antes de que pudiera responder, la camarera llegó a su mesa para tomar la orden de Draco. Pidió una cerveza y se giró de nuevo a Harry.

Harry suspiró. —Weasley es el nombre de casada de mi hermana.

—¿Y?

—Su nombre de soltera era Potter.

—No te sigo.

Deportista tonto. Draco había sido siempre un deportista tonto. Apretando los dientes, Harry dijo: —Yo soy Harry Potter. ¿No te dijo Hermione mi nombre?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Ella dijo que eras su hermano, Harry, pero...

—Fuimos a la escuela secundaria juntos, Draco,—dijo

Harry muy lentamente.

Draco siguió frunciendo el ceño como sumido en sus pensamientos. Él negó con la cabeza. —¿Harry Potter? No creo recordarte. ¿Harry Potter?

Harry esperó a que la camarera colocara sobre la mesa la cerveza de Draco. Cuando ella se alejó, tomó un largo trago de su bebida antes de responder.

—Salí del clóset en mi último año en la escuela secundaria, —dijo, haciendo una mueca por los recuerdos aún dolorosos. Infiernos, cuánto había pasado ¿diez años?, podría pensar que lo superaría—. Hiciste lo mejor para torturarme el resto del tiempo que estuvimos en la escuela después de eso.

Draco abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

—Tomaste todas las oportunidades que se te presentaron para humillarme porque yo era gay. ¿Y ahora estás aquí diciendo que eres gay? Por favor. —Harry soltó un bufido—. Probablemente te topaste con lo que mi hermana estaba planeando y todo esto sólo es para jugar un jodido juego conmigo.

—Whoa... Harry. No, Caray, eso no es cierto. Yo no sabía quién eras. —Draco pasó los largos dedos de su mano su cabello revuelto—. Hombre, eso fue hace diez años. Yo no puedo creer que todavía aun lo recuerdes.

Harry hizo a un lado el nudo formando en su garganta. Esto era simplemente genial. —Tal vez porque fue un momento de mierda para mí, gracias a ti.

—Lo siento. Mira, yo le pedí conocerte. Eso es cierto. Vi tu foto y pensé que eras caliente y tu hermana mencionó que tenía un hermano gay, así que le pregunté si ese era el tipo de la fotografía y bien, ella se empeñó en presentarnos a partir de ahí. No me di cuenta que te encontraba familiar hasta que te vi en persona, e incluso entonces no pienso en ti desde la escuela secundaria.

Harry se sintió estúpido por preocuparse. ¿Qué daño podía causarle después de tanto tiempo? Tal vez porque en la escuela secundaria el hombre de sus sueños había sido Draco Malfoy. Habían sido amigos antes de que él admitiera ser gay.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry, —dijo Draco—. Todo lo que dije en la escuela secundaria. No sé por qué hice algo de eso. Probablemente porque estaba cuestionando mi propia sexualidad y me asustaba.

Harry exhaló. —Sí, bueno, olvídalo. No era mi intención golpearte con toda esta hostilidad. Estaba sorprendido, supongo. De todos modos, me voy.

—¿Qué? No. Vamos. Permíteme invitarte a cenar. Podemos empezar de nuevo, ¿verdad? Vi un restaurante de carnes de camino aquí. Probablemente podríamos incluso caminar. ¿Por favor?

¿El magnífico hombre de sus sueños le rogaba?

¿Cómo podía resistirse a eso? Probablemente debería. Todavía podría ser una maldita broma tonta.

—Está bien.

Pov DRACO

—Draco miró por encima de la carta de vinos, contento de que Harry no hubiera rechazado su invitación a cenar. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan espinoso como el hombre frente a él.

Él se acordaba de Harry, pero no podía creer que el otro hombre aún siguiera colgado de algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo.

Infiernos, el tipo era un maldito dios. ¿No sabía que era el sueño húmedo de todo hombre gay? No es de extrañar por un momento que hubiera pensado que podría ser un modelo o algo así.

¿Hermione realmente le había dicho que su cuñado había votado a este tipo? Increíble.

Robó un rápido vistazo a Harry, cuya nariz se enterraba en el menú. Harry tenía el cabello color negro azabache. A pesar de que llevaba traje, Draco no se perdió los anchos hombros escondidos debajo de la chaqueta. Él sólo podía imaginar los bíceps de Harry . Además era un poco más bajo que su propia altura. Tenía los ojos... Él miró fijamente a Harry, dispuesto a hacer que lo mirase.

Harry debió de sentir la mirada en él porque levantó la vista del menú. —¿Quieres elegir un vino?

¡Verdes! Sus ojos eran verdes . Wow. Realmente era un dios. Draco se movió en su silla para aliviar la presión de su dolorosa erección.

—¿Hmm?

—¿El vino?

—Oh sí, ¿te gustaría un vino blanco o tinto?

Harry se encogió de hombros, sus anchos hombros estirando su chaqueta. —Sé que se supone se beba tinto con carne, pero yo personalmente tomo el blanco. Sauvignon Blanc de preferencia.

—Entonces eso es lo que vamos a pedir. También me gusta.

Draco ordenó el vino al camarero y luego tomó su propio menú. Él esperaba que no hablaran más acerca de lo que había sucedido en la escuela secundaria.

Él sería el primero en admitir que no siempre fue el mejor hombre. La vida hogareña lo había absorbido y no le había estado mintiendo a Harry cuando le dijo que había estado luchando con su propia sexualidad. En ese momento su padre se estaba muriendo de cáncer y su madre no podía soportar la tensión emocional, por lo que Draco había guardado un montón de mierda en el interior.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces para ganarte la vida? —

preguntó sin levantar la vista del menú.

—¿Hermione no te lo dijo? —Harry había colocado su menú sobre la mesa y ahora colocaba mantequilla sobre una rebanada de pan agrio—. Soy un agente literario.

—¿Sí? —Él bajó su menú a continuación—. ¿No tienes que estar en Londres o algo así?

—Ya no es así. Pensar eso es un error muy común. Hay una cosa llamada Internet y el correo electrónico y el teléfono. Puedo hacer varios viajes al año, también, para cumplir personalmente con los editores. No es gran cosa. Además de que manejan varios guionistas.

Draco sonrió cuando la camarera regresó con el vino y le ofreció catarlo. Él asintió luego de probarlo y ella vertió vino en los vasos de ambos, llenándolos. Después de que ordenaran la cena y ella se fuera de su mesa, dijo: — Supongo que sabes que soy contable ya que trabajo con Hermione.

—Sí, eso pensé. Estoy un poco sorprendido, sin embargo.

—Realmente, ¿por qué?

Harry se sonrojó. —Bueno, para ser honesto antes me habías parecido un deportista tonto.

—Bueno. Porque jugara al fútbol no significa que no tenga un cerebro. —Draco había estado tratando con ese estereotipo la mayor parte de su vida. Los atletas no eran gays tampoco. O al menos ese era el estereotipo.

—Puesto que has sido un poco idiota conmigo, realmente no me detuve a analizarte demasiado —dijo Harry secamente.

Draco jugaba con su copa de vino. —¡Sí! Fuimos amigos antes…

—¿Lo fuimos? Sí. No como los mejores amigos ni nada, pero fuimos a las mismas escuelas más o menos toda la vida.

Draco sintió el calor subir a su cara. Realmente había sido un idiota. Ya no lo era, o por lo menos esperaba no serlo. Pero no sabía si Harry le permitiría demostrar que había cambiado. Por lo menos había aceptado cenar con él.

—Entonces —dijo Harry, tomando un saludable sorbo de su vino—, creo que esta es la parte con la charla incómoda. Es obvio que no te encuentras en una relación si sales con citas a ciegas. ¿O si lo estás?

Draco hizo una mueca al escuchar el tono acusador. No podía conseguir una brecha con este tipo. Él estaba un poco molesto. —No, no estoy en una relación. Yo tenía un novio hace dos años, pero murió. —La mentira salió con tanta facilidad.

—Oh. —Ahora era el turno de Harry de ruborizarse—. Um, lo siento. ¿SIDA?

—No. No todos los hombres gay que mueren lo hacen de SIDA —espetó Draco.

—Ya lo sé.

—Murió de leucemia. —Al igual que su padre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

Draco sacudió su cabeza. —Tan sólo un año. Fue sólo a los pocos meses, que nos enteramos de que estaba enfermo. De todos modos, es un tema deprimente. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, Hermione debe haberte contado. Yo estaba saliendo con el hermano de su marido.

—Ella dijo que rompieron.

—Él me dejó, en realidad —dijo Harry—. Yo estaba trabajando mucho en ese tiempo. La verdad es que no le presté mucha atención a Charlie y bueno... él decidió que yo era un adicto al trabajo y que necesitaba a alguien que pasase más tiempo con él.

La cena no había sido tan terrible, pensó Harry, mientras caminaban de regreso al garaje donde dejaron sus coches. Draco pagó, aunque él protestó.

Hacía frío fuera. La lluvia que amenazaba con caer durante todo el día había comenzado finalmente. El frío hizo que las mejillas de Draco se pusieran de un tono color rosa muy atractivo. A pesar de sí mismo, Harry encontró esto encantador. El hombre seguía siendo el tipo más fino de aspecto que hubiera visto alguna vez. Su pene pensaba lo mismo, porque cuando se acercó al lugar donde su auto estaba estacionado, su erección presionaba contra sus bóxers.

—Mi coche está aquí. ¿Dónde está el tuyo?

—En el nivel dos. —Draco miró hacia el ascensor cercano—. Oye, me gustó mucho conocerte. Quiero decir… que me gustaría verte de nuevo. Sé que no soy tu persona favorita, pero realmente me gustaría volver a verte. ¿Tal vez una película mañana por la noche?

No dijo Harry

La expresión de Draco mostró su decepción. Sonrió, su boca un poco torcida. —Está bien. Bueno, fue agradable…

—Quiero decir que no a la película —interrumpió Harry—. Mañana es sábado. ¿Por qué no vienes y te hago la cena?

—Realmente me encantaría.

Harry sonrió por primera vez esa noche. Así que él estaba tomando algo de la oportunidad que se le daba. Se sintió bien al respecto. Que era una buena cosa, supuso.

—Dame tu número y te llamo para decirte a qué hora.

Después de intercambiar números, Harry esperó a que

Draco se fuera por el ascensor antes de entrar en su propio coche.

—Espero que no me arrepienta de esto —dijo en voz alta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Shawn Lane esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

_**Capitulo DOS**_

—Lo que estás cocinando huele increíble —comentó Draco antes de tomar un trago de su cerveza. Estaba sentado en un taburete en el bar que estaba fuera de la cocina. Harry, que estaba en la cocina revolviendo una olla grande, llevaba un delantal con un aplique de chef francés.

Harry tenía una casa de tres dormitorios en Dover, cerca de la playa. Él había dado a Draco una gira por el apartamento cuando llegó. Había una gran vista al mar desde el dormitorio principal en la planta superior.

—Eso no huele como la salsa enlatada.

Harry se echó a reír. —No lo es. Yo la hago. Siempre me ha gustado incursionar en la cocina. Hubo un momento en el que consideré ir a una escuela de chefs.

—¿En serio? No tenía ni idea. Así que, ¿por qué te convertirse en un agente literario?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Yo amaba los libros y trabajé para una editorial pequeña por un tiempo. Después de un par de años me mudé a Nueva York y trabajé para un agente de allí. Me gustó. ¿Qué te hizo decidir ser contable? Nunca habría esperado que fueras uno.

—Mi padre era uno. —Por alguna razón, eso lo hizo sentirse más cerca de su padre después de su muerte. Una sensación de cercanía que había perdido incluso antes de que muriese. Nunca fue fácil hablar de su padre, Draco se dio cuenta con el corazón pesado. Le dolía como el infierno.

—No sabía que habías perdido a tu padre, lo siento.

—Harry sacó un colador del gabinete y lo colocó en el fregadero.

—Sí. En realidad... murió mientras yo estaba en la escuela secundaria. —Draco se aclaró la garganta y luego tomó un trago de su cerveza.

—Hombre, yo no lo sabía. Lo siento. Eso tuvo que ser muy duro.

Draco asintió y miró hacia otro lado. —Ese fue un momento muy malo para mí. Papá se enfermó y mi mamá no lo manejó bien. De todos modos, yo realmente no quiero hablar de eso. Es muy deprimente.

—La cena está lista. ¿Quieres vino?

—Estupendo, entonces está servido.

Draco alababa la exquisita cena que Harry hizo mientras este sonreía ante los cumplidos. No había dejado de sonreír, de verdad, ya que su hombre soñado había llegado. Le preocupa un poco. Podría fácilmente verse a sí mismo enamorándose perdidamente de Draco de nuevo. Al igual que en la escuela secundaria. Sólo que si esto terminaba como en la escuela secundaria, sería mucho más doloroso para él.

Harry se levantó de la mesa del comedor y empezó a limpiar los platos.

—Oh, hey, espera, déjame hacer eso —dijo Draco. Él robó una pila de platos y se dirigió a la cocina. Harry lo miró alejarse. Su culo era perfecto, al igual que el resto de él. Él lo había mirado dentro de su traje anoche, pero dentro de esos jeans ajustados... bueno... eso a Harry le hizo agua la boca.

—Eres un invitado en mi casa, yo debería hacer la limpieza —protestó Harry. Él fue hacia los platos de las manos de Draco, pero este evitó cuidadosamente su agarre y los puso en el fregadero.

—¿Dónde está el lavavajillas? —preguntó Draco, mirando a su alrededor, una mirada de perplejidad en el rostro.

—Está aquí —dijo Harry con una sonrisa señalando el hueco donde debería estar el lavavajilla—. Este lugar ha estado aquí por años. Los dueños anteriores no pusieron uno en él y pensé en ello cuando me compré el lugar, y ya que por lo general estoy solo me parecía ridículo comprar uno.

Draco le lanzó una mirada como si no pudiera creer que alguien lavara los platos a mano. Encogiéndose de hombros, tomó la botella de jabón para lavar platos del fregadero.

—Oh, no, no lavarás los platos. —Harry tomó la botella de su mano.

—Dame eso. Tú has cocinado. —Draco lo persiguió a través de la cocina y lo arrinconó contra el mostrador.

Harry alejó la botella fuera de su alcance y abrió la boca para decir algo cuando Draco se presionó contra él. Los pensamientos de lavar los platos salieron volando de su cabeza. Su mirada se desvió a los labios de Draco.

Draco tomó la botella de jabón de las manos de Harry y la dejó. Sus ojos se hicieron más oscuros, encendidos con el deseo. Tenía las manos de Harry sobre su cabeza, apoyándose en él.

Harry no pudo contener un grito de asombro. Su pene estaba duro como una roca y presionaba contra sus jeans. Él necesitaba desesperadamente aliviar la presión, pero Draco tenía sus manos atrapadas.

Luego Draco capturó sus manos en una de sus manos y deslizó la otra mano a la entrepierna de Harry. Los labios de Draco se aplastaron contra los de Harry cuando su mano se apoderó de la erección de Harry a través de sus jeans.

—Harry, —respiró Draco contra sus labios. Su lengua se lanzó dentro de la boca de Harry.

—Mmm. —Harry aspiró en la lengua de Draco.

Draco liberó las manos de Harry para descomprimir los jeans de Harry. Rompiendo el beso, se arrodilló delante de Harry y bajó sus pantalones y bóxers de una vez. El pene duro de Harry saltó y golpeó la mejilla de Draco.

—Oh Dios. —Gimió Harry.

Por un momento, Draco sólo miraba. Harry podía sentir su aliento caliente sobre su erección. Comenzó a preguntarse si había un problema. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

—¿Draco? —su corazón latía con fuerza. Una sensación persistente de duda entró en su cerebro lleno de lujuria. ¿Y si todo esto era una broma retorcida y Draco repentinamente comenzaba a reírse de él? Se moriría de vergüenza.

—Estoy sorprendido de lo hermoso que eres —dijo

Draco, la voz tranquilizadora—. Eres perfecto.

Harry se echó a reír. —Um, eso te agrada, creo.

—Definitivamente. No puedo esperar a probarlo.

—¿Qué estás esperando entonces?

Era el turno de Draco de reír. —Está bien, está bien. Yo creo que voy a admirar esta belleza más tarde.

Harry cerró los ojos. —Sí, por favor.

La boca de Draco se cerró sobre la punta y muy lentamente la aspiró profundo. Sus rodillas se relajaron, Harry se agarró del borde del mostrador para mantenerse en pie. Draco siguió tomando su pene más profundo, en su garganta. Dios, ¿cuánto más podría tragar? Ninguno de sus otros amantes había sido capaz de tomar su pene más grande que el promedio hasta ahora.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó. Abrió sus dedos en el cabello rubio de Draco, sujetándolo con su pene. Sus bolas se apretaron y él sabía que no le llevaría mucho tiempo correrse.

Draco le apretó las bolas y luego tiró de él todo el camino y luego las empujó nuevamente hacia adentro Repitió el proceso varias veces. El único sonido en la cocina era el jadeo fuerte de Harry. —Yo... yo voy a… —Harry trató de formar la frase completa, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo se tensó, sus bolas se apretaron aún más, y vació su pene en la garganta de su amante.

Draco siguió chupando a Harry por un momento y luego lo liberó. Se levantó y besó a Harry.

Harry se probó en los labios de Draco. Apenas podía creer lo que acababa de hacerle el hombre de sus sueños... Wow.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco, pellizcando el labio inferior de Harry con dientes afilados.

—Oh, sí. Tengo una deuda enorme con quien te haya enseñado a hacer eso. —Exhaló Harry —. Dame un momento y voy a devolverte el favor.

—No.

—¿No?

Draco sonrió. —Quiero joderte—. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la mesa del comedor—. Allí.

Harry parpadeó. Señor, su pene se animó.

—Por favor, dime que tienes un condón y lubricante. Harry le dio un beso. —Tengo algo mejor. Tengo un condón pre-lubricado.

Draco arrancó el empaque del condón que Harry le trajo y puso el condón pre-lubricado sobre su erección. Su pronto a ser amante se había quitado los zapatos y los pantalones y se jalaba su camiseta por encima de su cabeza. Draco no podía dejar de admirar los abdominales de Harry. ¿Cómo le decían? Estómago de lavadero. Oh, sí.

Luego, su mirada se desvió a los bíceps de Harry. Buen

Dios, podría correrse con sólo mirarlo.

—¿Algo está mal? —preguntó Harry, deteniéndose junto a la mesa del comedor.

—Por supuesto que no. Solo es que eres un hombre hermoso.

Harry rodó sus ojos. —Sé realista. Aquí el hermoso eres tú. Mi hermana me dijo que todas las mujeres de la oficina andan tras de ti llenas de lujuria.

—Exagera. —Draco se quitó su propia camisa fuera—. Tú... sobre la mesa.

Harry obedeció con impaciencia, colgando las piernas delante de él. —¿Cómo me quieres? ¿Sobre mi estómago o de espalda?

—Así como estás. Inclínate hacia atrás. —Draco se arrodilló delante de la mesa y pasó su dedo por el culo de Harry que estaba en el borde. Dado que el condón estaba lubricado no le llevó mucho tiempo conseguir que Harry estuviera listo para su pene. Menos mal, porque estaba a punto de explotar. Pasó su lengua por la raja del culo de Harry.

—Draco, —exclamó Harry. Él se tensó solo un poco.

—Está bien, bebé, relájate —instó Draco.

—Lo siento, ha sido un tiempo.

Draco humedeció dos dedos y los deslizó en la apertura de Harry junto a su lengua. Empujó más allá del anillo apretado de músculos y probó a rozar la próstata de su amante.

—Sí, —gritó Harry, arqueando su espalda hacia arriba. Draco se echó a reír. —Bueno, al menos es más

relajado.

—Uh… huh. Jódeme.

—Amaré hacerlo. —Draco se estabilizó sobre sus pies y preparó su pene en la entrada de Harry. Presionó la punta y apretó los dientes, tratando de evitar correrse al instante. Señor, esta no era su primera vez. Pero, hombre, su pene estaba tan duro que probablemente podría cortar un diamante con él.

—Más, quiero más —rogó Harry.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Un hombre caliente rogándole era imposible de resistir. Se deslizó en él más allá. Sólo un poco más y estaría profundo hasta las bolas.

—Oh Dios, sí, por favor, Draco.

—Tienes que parar eso, Harry, o vas a hacer esta jodida muy corta —advirtió Draco. Empujó dentro de Harry todo el camino y esperó, hasta estar de nuevo bajo control. Harry tenía un pasaje estrecho y su pene quería correrse tan mal que apenas podía soportarlo.

El sudor corría por su frente y Draco se retiró a mitad de camino y luego arremetió dentro de nuevo.

Harry cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciar su propio pene. Él hizo esta pequeña cosa cuando sacó el labio inferior con los dientes y Draco fue traspasado por ello. Él empujó sus caderas contra Harry una y otra vez, aumentando el ritmo y la presión en cada empuje. La mesa del comedor chirriaba un poco mientras él jodía a Harry y Draco se preguntó brevemente si se rompería.

Draco trató de pensar en algo... cualquier cosa... que retrasara el orgasmo que ya cosquilleaba por su espalda. Resultó inútil. Se agarró de las caderas de Harry cuando sus bolas se apretaron. Golpeando una y otra vez a su amante, con un grito ronco, Draco se corrió con una intensidad que lo abrumó.

Jadeando fuertemente, aún dentro de Harry, Draco trató de mantenerse en pie. Un hilo de sudor goteaba sobre su mejilla. Observó a Harry sacudir su propio pene más rápido y más duro, mirándolo morder un poco su labio. Los ojos verdes de Harry se centraron en él y dejando escapar un grito, su pene brotó en esos impresionantes abdominales.

Draco se retiró y se apoyó contra una pared cercana, con los ojos cerrados. Su corazón se aceleró como si fuera a estallar a través de su pecho.

—Quédate a pasar la noche —dijo Harry en voz baja. Draco asintió. —Está bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Shawn Lane esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

Harry trató de no leer demasiado en él, pero si ese no fue el mejor sexo de su vida no sabía cuál sería. Los dos mejores, en realidad, porque cuando subieron por las escaleras y se metieron en su cama, Draco lo folló de nuevo. Tres si contaba la mamada. Demonios, no se había corrido tanto en muchos, muchos meses.

Incluso antes de que Charlie terminara con él no habían sido amantes muy apasionados. Su relación había sido cómoda. Se había enganchado en primer lugar porque le pareció completamente natural que el hermano gay de Hermione y el hermano gay de Ron salieran juntos. El sexo era bueno, pero no le hacía explotar la cabeza.

Draco le había volado la cabeza. Y estaba preocupado. Harry no creía que Draco llevara una broma tan lejos como para dormir con él. No, él no estaba preocupado por eso. Draco era sin lugar a dudas gay. Pero Harry tenía miedo de que no tardara mucho tiempo para que su corazón se enganchara por completo. Ya su enamoramiento estaba de regreso en pleno apogeo.

—¿Quién fue tu primero? —Preguntó Draco con una voz soñolienta.

La cabeza de Harry se apoyó en su pecho ancho y musculoso. No podía dejar de tocar el pecho del hombre. Era como el Adonis de la mitología, Harry pensó.

—Un hombre en la universidad. Mi compañero de habitación universitario en realidad. Sexo puro, sin sentimientos detrás de él. —El corazón de Harry latía aceleradamente. Él oró porque Draco no hiciera algún comentario acerca de que así fue el sexo entre ellos ahora. Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, la primera vez que tuve relaciones sexuales fue en la escuela secundaria con una chica. ¿Te acuerdas de Daphne?

—Por supuesto, tu novia.

—Sí. Creo que, realmente, fue cuando empecé a pensar seriamente en ello. Antes de eso, tú sabes que yo veía algún actor o deportista y creo que estaba caliente, pero empujaba esa idea lejos. No era inusual ser capaz de decirle a alguien del mismo sexo que era atractivo. Pero cuando tuve relaciones sexuales con Daphne tenía que pensar en un hombre sólo para tener una erección.

—Huy.

—De todos modos, no fue sino hasta que tenía veinte años que estuve con un chico. Toda mi vida he querido ser un oficial de policía. Casi entré en la academia de policía, así que mi primer tipo era un policía que conocía. Nos vimos por un tiempo, pero al final no funcionó. Es difícil para un policía ser abiertamente gay, incluso ahora.

—Yo no sabía que querías ser policía —dijo Harry, mirándolo de reojo—. ¿Por qué no?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Como dije, mi padre era contable. Supongo que después de su muerte quería honrarlo de esa manera.

La forma en que su voz sonaba era casi como si fuera un discurso ensayado, y Harry sabía que Draco odiaba ser un contable. Había sacrificado sus propios deseos por complacer a su padre. Si las cosas progresaban entre ellos, Harry tenía la firme intención de discutir el asunto con él.

—Así que ¿cómo es que esperaste hasta los veinte para tu primer chico? —Preguntó.

—La primera vez que me di cuenta de que quería estar con un chico, fue en la escuela secundaria y en ese momento las cosas eran una mierda. Mi papá se estaba muriendo y luego murió y entonces mi mamá... ella no lo manejó bien. Siempre había sido un poco frágil y cuando papá murió, mi mamá tuvo que ser ingresada en una institución.

—Vaya, lo siento. No tenía ni idea.

Draco suspiró. —No es como si estuviera compartiendo mucho entonces. Nadie lo sabía. Tuve que vivir con mis abuelos por el resto del tiempo que fui a la escuela y me llevaban allí todos los días. Pero yo no estaba cerca de mis abuelos. Ellos tenían sus propias vidas y les molestaba tener que vérselas conmigo. Contaba los días en que no tenía que volver de nuevo a su casa o a la escuela de nuevo. En ese entonces el sexo no era la prioridad para mí.

—¿Qué pasa con tus abuelos ahora? ¿Todavía viven?

—No, ambos han fallecido. Como he dicho, tan pronto como la escuela terminó casi desaparecieron de todos modos. Ellos fueron los padres de mi madre y les gustaba aparentar otra cosa debido a su enfermedad. No eran gente cálida.

La garganta de Harry se obstruyó. —Realmente no lo sabía. Es sorprendente cómo no puedes saber lo que le está pasando a la gente que te rodea.

—Muy cierto. Tú estabas atravesando tus propios problemas y no fue más fácil para ti. Realmente lo lamento, Harry. —Draco corrió los dedos por el cabello de Harry.

—Está bien. Tienes razón. Eso fue en la escuela secundaria. Es hora de seguir adelante. —Harry sacudió la cabeza—. Solía soñar con la manera de vengarme, incluso.

—¿Incluso?

—Suena estúpido ahora, pero sí. Tenía todas estas fantasías acerca de cómo podría humillarte.

—Harry.

—No te preocupes, Draco, ya no las tengo. Yo llevé el dolor por mucho tiempo. No quiero aferrarme a eso. Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Y espero gustarte a ti. ¿Tal vez podamos tener algo? —Harry estaba tomando un gran riesgo hablando de sus pensamientos en voz alta, demasiado pronto después de que ellos se re encontraran. Pero a veces tenía que arriesgarse.

—Sí. Me gustaría realmente eso, Harry —dijo Draco en voz baja. Él bostezó—. Me temo que me estoy quedando dormido sin embargo.

—Duerme. Podemos hablar después.

Draco se despertó sobresaltado. Su corazón latía con fuerza y con dolor en el pecho. Por un momento la oscura desesperación le atragantó.

No de nuevo.

Se incorporó, con cuidado de no molestar a Harry. El tormento era tan difícil de soportar que se frotó el pecho donde el corazón le latía.

Draco había esperado encontrarse con Harry, compartiendo con él, posiblemente el desarrollo de algo que hiciera desaparecer a los demonios. Dejó salir una respiración pesada, más convencido de lo que nunca estuvo. ¿Realmente iba a ser como su madre?

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? No necesitaba la complicación de alguien que le importara y que podría preocuparse por él. Al final, sólo perjudicaría a Harry.

Él debería tomar su ropa y escapar ahora antes de que Harry despertase. Después de todo, sospechaba que sólo tendría que ignorar las llamadas del otro hombre por unos días. Harry no insistiría, Draco lo conocía bien. Podría ser sólo un recuerdo de buen sexo.

Balanceando las piernas con movimientos tan mínimos como pudo, se levantó de la cama. Harry tenía un gran conjunto de puertas francesas que conducían a un balcón. Él había explicado que había sustituido las puertas regulares corredizas de vidrio. La luna estaba llena y a través de las puertas Draco podía ver la luz de la luna golpear el mar. Lo que le mostraba el gran lugar que era.

Él tenía su propia casa en Dover. En realidad era la casa donde creció, la casa de sus padres. Naturalmente que sentía la presencia inquietante de ellos allí y nunca se sintió cómodo en ella.

—¿Estás bien? —Los brazos de Harry se acomodaron alrededor de su cintura y Draco automáticamente se recostó contra él.

—Lo siento, no quise despertarte.

—Tengo una especie de sueño ligero —dijo Harry. Él acarició el cuello de Draco.

Todos los pensamientos de salir huyendo se fueron con el aumento de su pene. Draco suspiró e inclinó un poco la cabeza para dar a Harry un acceso aún mejor.

—Tienes una impresionante vista aquí. Este lugar es genial —murmuró.

—Debe ser por el precio que pagué. —El propio pene duro de Harry se apretó contra el culo de Draco. Draco relajó su postura un poco—. ¿Voy a conseguir un condón?

—Hmm, sí.

Harry lo liberó el tiempo que tardó en llegar a la mesita de noche junto a su cama King size. Abrió el paquete y lo hizo rodar sobre su erección.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Draco de nuevo. —

¿No te importa si te follo?

—¿Importarme? Me importaría si no lo hicieras —dijo

Draco con una sonrisa. Empujó la espalda contra Harry.

—Bien, a algunos tipos sólo les gusta estar arriba, así que solo me estoy asegurando.

—Sí, por lo general lo hago, pero no voy a quejarme de cualquier manera.

Draco cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás, girando el cuello lo suficiente para encontrarse con los labios de Harry. Cuando la lengua de Harry se encontró con la de Draco, sus dedos probaron la apertura de Draco. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le había permitido a alguien que lo jodiera. En general era una pérdida de control que no permitía, pero por alguna razón, esta noche lo quería.

Harry profundizó el beso, su lengua danzando violentamente en la boca de Draco. —Dios, tienes una gran boca. Creo que podría besarte toda la noche.

Draco negó con la necesidad. Él tomó su propio pene y pasó su mano hacia arriba y abajo de la longitud. Harry se deslizó dentro de su abertura, vacilando sólo brevemente ante el anillo apretado de los músculos antes de presionar todo el camino dentro. Harry empujó lenta y profundamente.

Era un reto permanecer en posición vertical. Draco no creía haber tenido relaciones sexuales de pie antes. Contra la pared, sí, que le daba un adicional apoyo. Harry sostuvo sus caderas presionando, hundiéndose dentro y fuera. Se mordió el labio. La lentitud era frustrante e increíble al mismo tiempo.

—Estás realmente muy apretado —dijo Harry contra su garganta. Su lengua rozó la yugular del cuello de Draco, sintiendo su pulso.

Draco aumentó la presión de su mano sobre su pene, masturbándose rápidamente. Él tampoco había tenido sexo delante de una ventana y, aunque ni siquiera sabía si podría ser visto a través de las puertas francesas, la posibilidad le agregaba un elemento de emoción prohibida.

—Harry—suspiró. Su amante ahora bombeaba dentro de él más rápido, apretando su agarre tanto que Draco supuso que tendría contusiones en la mañana.

—Córrete para mi, Draco —dijo Harry directamente en su oído—. Vamos, hazlo con mi nombre en tus labios. Quiero que lo grites.

Señor, sus piernas casi se doblaron con ese pedido. Sus bolas estaban dolorosamente apretadas y con un grito diciendo el nombre de Harry, —eyaculó una y otra vez.

Como si hubiera estado sólo esperando a que Draco se corriera, Harry gimió y se puso tenso, buscando su propia liberación.

Draco inclinó la cabeza y trató de recuperar su respiración y ponerla bajo control. Su garganta palpitaba por el grito, pero se las arregló para decir: —Eh, mis piernas se sienten muy débiles ahora. ¿Podemos quizá acostarnos?

Harry se echó a reír y salió de él y desechó el condón en un cesto de basura cercano. —Sí, lo siento. Me dejé llevar un poco contigo de pie delante de las puertas. Pero,hombre, eso fue increíble. Nunca lo he hecho de esa manera antes.

Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama. —¿Frente a la puerta? ¿De pie?

Harry sonrió y se sentó a su lado. —Sí, eso también. Nunca he sido yo el 'activo', en realidad.

Draco parpadeó. —¿En serio? ¿Nunca?

—No. Charlie era uno de esos tipos que simplemente no quería. No era una opción para mí hacérselo. No sé, tal vez le hacía sentirse menos gay. Lo que sea. Pero incluso antes de él, siempre he sido el que estaba en la parte inferior.

Draco lanzó un silbido. —Bueno, yo nunca hubiera adivinado. Esto fue... lo que has hecho... increíble. Lo hiciste tan natural.

—Gracias. —Harry se puso repentinamente serio—.

¿Estás bien? La primera vez que desperté y te vi allí de pie, bueno, pensé que tal vez estabas pensando en irte.

—No, sólo tuve un mal sueño —dijo Draco fácilmente. Harry se inclinó y lo besó. —Vamos, volvamos a

dormir. Son sólo las tres y media. Mañana es domingo y

podemos quedarnos durmiendo tanto como queramos.

—Está bien. —Draco se deslizó hacia el lado de la cama en el que había estado durmiendo. Temporalmente la desesperación se había ido. Sin embargo nunca se iba por mucho tiempo. No quería pensar en ello ahora.

—¿Quieres salir a desayunar o prefieres que te prepare el desayuno? —Preguntó Harry, acostado a su lado.

—Comamos aquí. Me gusta la idea de pasar todo el día holgazaneando y teniendo sexo.

Iba a tener que comprar más condones si ellos mantenían esta relación. Harry agregó cebolla picada, tomates y aguacates a la tortilla que estaba haciendo.

¿Cuántos tenía? La verdad era que no había tenido que comprar en meses.

Draco aún dormía y Harry tenía la intención de llevarle el desayuno a la cama. Después de otro ataque de sexo temprano en la mañana, le había preguntado a Draco qué era lo que le gustaba comer. Además de la tortilla que estaba preparando con patatas, ya había preparado una taza de café con leche y un vaso de jugo de tomate.

Harry no pudo dejar de sonreír desde que se despertó. Él esperaba que no se estuviera preparando para enamorarse profundamente. Incluso si Draco había dejado de ser el bastardo que fue en la secundaria no significaba necesariamente que estaban destinados para un 'feliz para siempre'. Ni siquiera sabía si podrían estar destinados a algo más que a una noche y ese día.

Por primera vez esa mañana, Harry frunció el ceño. Había algo inquietante acerca de Draco en la noche anterior. Realmente había sospechado que Draco se iría cuando lo vio de pie mirando fijamente al océano. Una extraña inquietud irradiaba desde Draco. Harry no podía determinar qué.

Por lo tanto, ¿iba a estar bien con una sola noche? O en pasar el fin de semana juntos, supuso. Harry no lo sabía. No esperaba encontrarse a Draco Malfoy después de la secundaria y cuando lo vio pavonearse por primera vez en el bar la noche del viernes, la presión arterial de Harry se había disparado al infierno. Pero Draco le dio esa sonrisa asesina, se disculpó por lo de antes y tenía una especie de sutil toque de vulnerabilidad, con lo que Harry se encontró aceptando cenar con él. Y ahora mira dónde estaba. Preparando el desayuno para el hombre de sus fantasías.

El hombre perfecto.

Hermione no sabía lo cerca que estuvo cuando había hecho esa declaración por teléfono. ¿Cuántas veces en los últimos años se había masturbado pensando en Draco? Incluso después de la secundaria. Diablos, si fuera honesto consigo mismo de todos modos, a menudo pretendía que sus amantes eran Draco.

Ahora el verdadero Draco estaba aquí y Harry no quería que fuera una cosa de una sola vez. Pero ciertamente no podría recurrir a convertirse en un patético y pegajoso. Si todo esto era lo que Draco quería, entonces Harry lo aceptaría. No quería ser arrojado a la cárcel por ser un acosador obsesionado.

Colocó la tortilla y las patatas en un plato y colocó el plato sobre la bandeja, junto con el café, el jugo y los utensilios. El camino al corazón de un hombre era su estómago, el viejo dicho lo decía.

Harry subió los escalones de la escalera y entró en su habitación. Draco estaba roncando suavemente. Bueno, no había despertado todavía. Puso la bandeja sobre la cómoda y se quedó cerca para evaluar a su huésped.

El cabello despeinado , las pestañas largas descansando sobre sus pálidas mejillas. A Harry le encantaba la forma en que las mejillas de Draco se sonrojaban cuando sentía frío o cuando se echaba a reír. Era increíblemente entrañable. Acercándose a la cama, levantó la sábana que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Draco. Su amante no se movió.

Harry inhaló bruscamente, teniendo a la vista el largo y grueso pene erecto de Draco. Se arrastró hacia la cama y se deslizó hasta que su rostro estuvo justo al lado de la erección de Draco. Lamiéndose los labios en anticipación, cerró la boca alrededor de la punta, metiéndola dentro de su boca lentamente.

Draco se tensó, sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

—Relájate —dijo Harry—.Yo sólo quiero que te corras.

—Oh, Dios mío, qué manera de despertar —dijo Draco con una risa gutural.

Harry sabía que no era tan bueno en esto como Draco lo había sido. Tomó las bolas de su amante y las llevó más adentro de su boca. Con mucha práctica, podría mejorar. Sonrió para sí mismo. Le gustaría tener la oportunidad.

Draco se empujó a sí mismo más profundo en la boca de Harry. Harry trató de no atragantarse, decidido a hacer esto. Abrió los músculos de su garganta. Chupó más fuerte, sus mejillas ahuecadas.

—Sí, Harry.

Draco parecía estar metido en el asunto, así que Harry chupaba más y más rápido, tirando y empujando de la polla de su amante. Los gruñidos bajos procedentes de Draco lo animaban.

Harry sintió la rigidez de Draco justo antes de que se corriera en su boca.

—¡Harry!

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Harry subió la vista hacia el sonrojado hombre. Sus mejillas tenían ese color rosado que lo hacían más y más atractivo.

—Vaya, buenos días. —Los ojos color gris de Draco brillaban.

—Buenos días. He traído el desayuno. Tenía miedo de que se enfriase, pero con lo rápido que te corriste, creo que es rescatable. —Harry fue hacia la bandeja para acercarla a Draco.

—Yum, estoy muerto de hambre. Realmente podría acostumbrarme a esto Harry.

Esa era la idea. Harry se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA

Luna1986

Yin Smart

Luciana


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Shawn Lane esta historia es de hombre hombre**

**gracias por sus reviews espeo sigan leyendo **

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

Pov draco

—Entonces, he oído que te gusta mi hermano —Hermione Weasley, compañera de trabajo de Draco, le había dicho ayer por la mañana. Estaban de pie junto a la cafetera de la firma contable. Draco se había servido una taza.

Miró brevemente a la pequeña castaña antes de tomar un sorbo de su café. —Claro, estuvo bien.

—¿Estuvo bien? Pasaste el fin de semana con él, ¿no?

—Su mirada era de indignación.

Draco la hizo callar. —¿Te importa? No necesito que toda la oficina se entere de mis asuntos.

Se dirigió a su oficina y Hermione lo siguió, cerrando la puerta y tomando la silla frente a su escritorio.

—¿Bien? —preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Debo preguntarte acerca de tu relación con tu marido?

—Mi marido no es tu hermano. —Ella agitó la mano con desdén—. Corta esa mierda, Draco. ¿Te gusta Harry o no?

Probablemente demasiado. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche pensando en Harry y deseando haberse quedado en el piso de Harry en lugar de ir a su casa.

—Me gustó mucho y nos lo pasamos muy bien juntos. Hermionel sonrió. —¡Lo sabía! Hablé con Harry ayer por la

noche y parecía feliz. Más feliz de lo que lo he oído en

mucho tiempo. Tengo que decir que te mueves un poco rápido sin embargo.

—Pues, tu hermano y yo nos conocíamos de la escuela secundaria. ¿No te lo dijo?

—¿En serio? —Ella frunció el ceño—. Oh, Dios mío, tú no eres ese Draco, ¿verdad?

Draco se sonrojó. —Culpable de todos los cargos, sí.

—Maldita sea, no tenía ni idea. Debe estar enojado conmigo. —la sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció y ahora ella lo miró abiertamente a él—. ¿Estás jugando con Harry?

Entendió por qué preguntó, pero aun… —No estoy jugando con él. Algunos de nosotros realmente maduramos después de dejar la escuela secundaria.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. —¿Sabías que era él cuando viste su foto en mi oficina?

—No. Yo no sabía que era él, no lo recordaba, hasta que me recordó acerca de la escuela secundaria. No fue el mejor momento para mí, ¿de acuerdo? No me gusta pensar en ello.

—Sí, bueno, tú no lo hiciste el mejor momento para él tampoco.

Draco suspiró. —Ya lo sé. Ya le he pedido disculpas a Harry. Hemos logrado superar eso. Tal vez necesites hablar con tu hermano acerca de esto.

Hermione se puso de pie. —Tengo la intención de hacerlo.

¿Vas a salir con él otra vez?

—Sí. De hecho, tenemos planes de ir al cine mañana por la noche.

—Uh huh —continuó Hermione frunciendo el ceño—. Te veré más tarde.

Draco rodó los ojos y se giró hacia su computadora.

Pov Harry

—Hey, quería decirte que lamento que mi hermana te haya molestado ayer —dijo Harry. Le entregó el dinero al cajero después de entregarle la bolsa grande de palomitas de maíz a Draco.

—Es genial.

—No, no lo es. No es asunto suyo.

—Ella es tu hermana mayor. —Draco se encogió de hombros.

Harry metió la cartera de nuevo en sus pantalones y ellos caminaron por el pasillo hacia la sala donde se pasaba la película que querían ver.

—Bueno, también le dije que no era de su incumbencia.

Maldita Hermione de todos modos. Desde que su indiscreta hermana habló con Draco, él había sido alejado con Harry a través del teléfono cuando hablaban. Y ahora en el cine Harry sintió la distancia. Draco definitivamente había colocado algún tipo de bloque.

Primero ella los reunió y ahora parecía que los separaba. Bueno, no es que ellos estén... en una relación... todavía. No exactamente en una, de todos modos. Un fin de semana juntos, no quería decir que eran una pareja, Harry se recordó. Incluso si él lo quisiera así.

Después de elegir sus asientos en el interior del teatro, Harry giró hacia Draco. —Mira, yo estaba pensando, eh, ¿te gustaría venir otra vez este fin de semana? Podría volver a cocinar o incluso hacer una barbacoa. Se supone que habrá buen clima.

Draco no lo miraba. Se removió en su asiento. —Harry, no lo creo...

Las luces se redujeron y comenzaron a aparecer los avances de otras películas. El estómago de Harry estaba dolorosamente torcido. Era imposible concentrarse en la película esperando a que Draco terminara con él «No creo que debamos vernos», sentenció. Él sabía qué era lo que vendría luego.

A mitad de la película, Harry se excusó para ir al baño y de hecho consideró el irse. Ambos habían tomado su propio coche para ir al cine por lo que no dejaría varado a Draco. Él no quería enfrentar el rechazo y sabía que era un cobarde por ello, pero ahí estaba. En el vestíbulo del teatro había unas cuantas sillas para que la gente pudiera sentarse y esperar, por lo que Harry se sento en una mientras decidía si se iría o no.

Hermione lo había asustado con su charla de no juegues con mi hermano. Genial. Él era un idiota, enfadarse más de lo que equivalía a una aventura de una noche. Harry se pasó los dedos por el cabello y decidió que sólo se marcharía. Sí, él era un cobarde. De acuerdo.

Se abrió camino a través del estacionamiento hasta donde había dejado su coche y accionó la cerradura electrónica.

—Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Una mano le agarró la muñeca al llegar a la manija de la puerta. Harry levantó la vista. Draco estaba allí sosteniendo su muñeca, con el ceño fruncido, el dolor en sus ojos de grises.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. —Yo... eh... pensé que nos hacía un favor a ambos.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Te vas?

—Vamos, Draco, los dos sabemos que no quieres tener nada más que ver conmigo. Lo has dejado muy claro. Sólo pensé que podría ser más fácil para nosotros si no tuviéramos que hacer frente a esta escena, eso es todo. — Harry se tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —No, Harry, estás equivocado. Yo quiero seguir viéndote.

Harry abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido de ella. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Draco. El hombre lo miró completamente serio. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Muy bien, así que tal vez Draco no lo estaba rechazando.

—Tú... tú parecías, allá atrás… pensé que ibas a decir que no querías verme este fin de semana. —Parecía quejumbroso y patético a sus propios oídos. No podía imaginar cómo le debería sonar a Draco.

Draco sonrió. Una dolorosamente bella, bella sonrisa, una que hizo que a Harry se le debilitaran las rodillas. Ah, y que se pusiera duro como piedra, también.

—Yo iba a decir que no creo que pueda esperar hasta el fin de semana para estar contigo otra vez —dijo Draco en voz baja.

—Oh. —Oh, mierda. Vaya, casi lo había arruinado ¿no es así?

Draco lo empujó contra el coche hasta que estuvo sólo a unas pocas pulgadas de distancia. Bajó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos de Harry. —Me gustas, Harry. Me gustas mucho.

Harry apartó la mirada de esos ojos de grises, de esos labios besables de Draco. Tragó saliva. —Me gustas mucho, demasiado.

Draco asintió. —Esa película apesta de todos modos.—

Harry se echó a reír. Se sintió casi mareado.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa? Creo que está más cerca que la tuya —sugirió Draco—. Puedes seguirme o puedes venir a buscar tu auto aquí por la mañana.

Oh, sí. A su pene le gustaba el sonido de eso. Su erección se apretó contra sus pantalones, dolorosamente.

«Tranquilo, Harry».

—Probablemente debería seguirte, para que tenga tiempo de volver a mi casa por la mañana para cambiarme de ropa.

Pov Draco

Es extraño cómo después de tanto tiempo a Draco todavía le resultaba difícil recuperar el aliento cuando abría la puerta de su casa. Por un momento se quedó de pie en el umbral, el pánico dispuesto a desaparecer.

Imágenes de un niño acurrucado en la esquina cruzó su mente. Una mujer con el cabello revuelto y los ojos como hierro sobre su cabeza. Había pensado a menudo en vender la casa, liberándose. Pero aún ejercía control sobre él, no podía evitarlo.

—¿Draco? —Harry habló detrás de él, aún fuera de la casa—. ¿Está todo bien?

Las imágenes se desvanecieron y encendió algunas luces más. La sala estaba llena de alegría brillante. Las sombras de los demonios se desvanecieron. Exhaló.

—Por supuesto. —Draco dio un paso a un lado para permitir que Harry entrara.

—Es increíble que todavía vivas en la casa en donde te criaste —comentó Harry, mirando a su alrededor—. A veces conduzco a nuestra antigua casa. Creo que ya van como cuatro propietarios distintos que la han tenido desde que mis padres la vendieron.

—Yo heredé la casa cuando mi padre murió y mi madre fue internada. Supongo que soy una criatura de costumbres. —Tiró las llaves sobre la mesa del café—.

¿Quieres un recorrido?

—Sólo si comienza y termina con el dormitorio —dijo Harry con una sonrisa entrañable. Uno de sus cabellos había caído en sus ojos. Era adorable y Draco no veía la hora de meterlo en su cama, desnudo.

Su casa era de un estilo bungaló de un piso por lo que no haría una gira de todos modos. Su habitación era el dormitorio principal al final del pasillo.

—Por este aquí —señaló Draco. Harry le dio un vistazo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tú no quieres apagar todas las luces primero? —

Harry miró perplejo.

Draco sonrió. Jugaba a ser muy frio. —No, me levanto en medio de la noche a veces por agua y no quiero tropezar o algo así. Yo siempre las dejo encendidas. —Lo cual era cierto.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Está bien.

Draco accionó el interruptor de la luz de su cuarto. Rezó para que su mente errante no se desviara a otros tiempos, mientras que Harry estuviera con él. Él miró sus manos en puños y se obligó a relajarse.

—Pareces un poco tenso. ¿Quieres que te dé un masaje? —preguntó Harry. Había empezado a desabrochar su camisa.

—Eso sería genial. —Draco sonrió y tiró la chaqueta del traje azul marino y corbata que había tomado antes de la película en una silla cercana. Sólo soltó el primer par de botones de su propia camisa azul claro antes de jalarla sobre su cabeza. Su camiseta le siguió. Sus dedos fueron a desenganchar el cinturón.

—¡Espera! —Harry llegó a él y se pasó sus dedos a un lado. Su amante sonrió un poco avergonzado—. Lo siento, pero yo vi una película porno en línea una vez donde el hombre nunca tocaba sus pantalones. Él sólo se metió el pene y bolas de los pantalones y folló al otro de esa manera.

Draco se echó a reír.

Harry se ruborizó. —Lo sé, lo sé, pero... bueno... he tenido este tipo de fantasía desde entonces.

—Bien por mí. —Se desató la cremallera de los pantalones de su pantalón, metió la mano en sus pantalones cortos y jaló su erecto pene y los testículos fuera de ellos.

—Oh, sí —susurró Harry. Al instante se puso de rodillas y succionó la cabeza de la erección de Draco en su boca. Su lengua lamió la vena pasándola lo largo de ella. Jaló de las bolas de Draco.

—Dios, Harry, um, será mejor que tomes los condones rápido. He estado pensando en esto durante dos días. No voy a durar mucho.

Harry liberó las bolas de Draco con un ruido seco. —

¿Dónde están?

«Um, sí, ¿dónde están? Piensa». —Cuarto de baño, gabinete de la medicina.

—¿Y el lubricante?

—Bajo el fregadero.

Harry desapareció en el cuarto de baño contiguo y volvió con una caja de condones y dos botellas de lubricante.

Draco enarcó las cejas. —Tranquilo, Harry, soy humano.

—Yo fui un boy scout. —Harry se quitó sus pantalones y ropa interior. Su erección se balanceaba a través de uno de sus los gruesos y cortos mechones de vello púbico. Desgarró el envoltorio del condón y lo deslizó sobre el erecto pene de Draco—. Extiende tu mano.

Draco hizo lo indicado y su amante colocó chorros de lubricante en ellas. Lo frotó sobre su pene mientras que Harry insertaba sus dedos lubricados en su fruncida entrada.

Draco se detuvo un momento para ver a su amante con sus propios dedos en su interior. Sabía que su mandíbula debía estar colgando abierta. —Date prisa y acuéstate en la cama.

Harry sonrió y se deslizó en la cama boca abajo, ofreciendo su culo hacia Draco.

Draco apretó los dientes para contener el orgasmo que amenazaba con alcanzarlo muy pronto. Siguió a su amante y colocó su pene en la entrada de Harry.

—Ahora, Draco, por favor —declaró Harry.

Nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con sus pantalones puestos antes, Draco se dio cuenta de eso, cuando se introducía dentro de Harry. De algún modo su cerebro retorcido se preguntaba cómo iba a explicar a su tintorería las manchas que estaba seguro tendría en sus pantalones. Sacudiendo la cabeza, comenzó a moverse dentro de Harry.

Inclinándose, lamió un sendero hasta la columna de Harry. Su amante se estremecía bajo el asalto. Cerró los ojos y golpeó más duro y más rápido, sus bolas se apretaban casi dolorosamente. La sensación de los pantalones frotándose contra él y contra el culo de Harry era más erótico de lo que se había imaginado.

—Oh, Dios mío, sí —exclamó Harry—. Draco, sí, jódeme, jódeme duro.

Harry tenía una mano en la cama como apoyo y la otra estaba locamente sacudiendo su erección. Draco clavó los dedos en las caderas de Harry, embistiendo una y otra vez. La habitación se llenó con el sonido de sus bolas golpeando contra el culo de su amante.

Señor, podría acostumbrarme a esto. Harry apretándose a su alrededor, animándolo. Siempre teniendo el mismo amante. Su corazón se aceleró.

—Draco, Draco, me corro.

Harry empezó a erupcionar debajo de él. Un cosquilleo subió a la columna vertebral de Draco.

—Oh, Jesús —gritó Draco, bombeando rápido y furioso, su orgasmo explotó, la contracción de su pene en el culo de su amante. El brazo de Harry se aflojó y se desplomó sobre la cama. Draco lo siguió pronto, colapsando sobre Harry, sus cuerpos aún conectados.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. La noche pudo haber comenzado como una mierda, pero de seguro estaba teniendo un gran final. El sexo con Draco era la experiencia más alucinante que había tenido nunca. Él podría fácilmente volverse adicto. Infiernos, es probable que ya lo fuera. El hombre era un dios. Un dios pesado, sin embargo.

—Eh, bebé, ¿podrías tal vez colocarte a mi lado en lugar de encima de mí? —Sugirió.

Draco se echó a reír. —Seguro.

Harry sintió que su amante de retiraba y por un momento le dolió la pérdida. «No seas idiota Harry, fuiste tú el que le pidió que se quitara». Escuchó a Draco moverse, estaba demasiado contenido para levantar la cabeza para mirar y retirar el condón usado y luego sus pantalones.

Draco jaló las mantas y cubrió a Harry un poco, luego se puso junto a él y jaló las mantas sobre los dos. Maldita sea, el hombre era fuerte. Una mano tocó una de sus nalgas descubiertas, dándole un ligero golpecito.

—Ey.

—Eso no duele. —Draco se rió, una risa baja y sexy como el infierno.

—No —admitió Harry.

—¿No me debes un masaje? ¿Dónde dejaste el preservativo y lubricante de todos modos?

Harry parpadeó, tragó saliva. —Yo no voy a conseguir dormir, ¿verdad?


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Shawn Lane esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

**_Capitulo 5_**

Harry marcó el número de la oficina de Draco y esperó mientras que timbró varias veces.

—Malfoy.

—Hola, soy yo —anunció Harry, girando su automóvil en una esquina.

—Hey, tú. —Había una sonrisa en la voz inconfundible de Draco.

—¿Estás ocupado?

—Es la temporada de impuestos. Siempre estoy ocupado.

—Sí, debería haberme dado cuenta de eso —dijo Harry—. Pero yo estoy cerca de tu oficina y pensé que podíamos comer juntos.

Hubo una larga pausa durante la que Harry dejó que se filtrasen sus inseguridades. Las cosas habían ido muy bien. Él había comenzado oficialmente a pensar en Draco como su novio.

—¿Draco?

—Lo siento, me distraje por un correo electrónico. Um, el almuerzo. ¿No vas a invitar a tu hermana?

—Diablos, no. No necesito verla.

Draco se echó a reír. —¿Qué tan cerca estás?

—Alrededor de cinco calles. Espérame al frente de tu edificio como en quince minutos y te recojo.

—Está bien, nos vemos.

Cuando Harry se estacionaba en frente del edificio de

Draco doce minutos más tarde, Draco estaba allí esperando.

—Hey tú —dijo Draco, subiéndose al coche. Se inclinó y le dio a Harry un beso rápido, luego se colocó el cinturón de seguridad—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—¿Alguna objeción para la comida?

—Ninguna.

Harry sonrió. —Vi un lugar sólo a un par de calles y pensé que podría ser bueno.

Muy bien, se sentía bien. Muy bien. Draco lo había besado en público. Si un automóvil cuenta como público. Cualquiera podía verlos, incluidas las personas que trabajaban en el edificio donde estaba la oficina de Draco, por lo que Harry adivinó que eso contaba como público. Su estado de ánimo mejoró de repente un montón.

Poco tiempo después estaban sentados y leyendo el menú. El lugar había estado allí por años y no habían cambiado el menú en todo ese tiempo. Harry brevemente se preguntó cuántos dedos se habían apoderado de las páginas antes de él.

Ambos ordenaron hamburguesas y té helado a la camarera.

Cuando ella se fue, Draco estudió a Harry por un momento y luego levantó una ceja. —Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que pasa algo? —Preguntó

Harry, bebiendo su té.

—No puedo imaginar qué te llevara a algún lugar cerca de mi oficina para empezar. —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Tu oficina no está cerca de aquí.

—Podría haber estado visitando a un cliente —sugirió Harry un poco a la defensiva. Bueno, la verdad era que tenía un motivo interior. Sólo tenía la esperanza de que hubiera sido más sutil de lo que fue.

—Uh huh. —Draco le dio una sonrisa fácil.

—Está bien. —Harry exhaló—. El cumpleaños de mi hermana es este fin de semana y la familia acostumbra a festejarlo junta y pensé que tal vez podrías venir.

Draco abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Harry rápidamente lo interrumpió.

—Es demasiado pronto, ¿no? Pensé en eso. Quiero decir que sé que sólo nos hemos estado viendo durante una semana y dos fines de semana y ya estoy diciendo que conozcas a la familia. —Harry corrió los dedos por su cabello. Él estaba balbuceando. Siempre recurría a balbucear cuando estaba nervioso—. Demasiada presión, ¿eh? Lo comprendo completamente. Olvídate que te lo he planteado.

—Harry. —Draco tomó su mano y la sostuvo—. Voy a ir

—Tú... ¿Lo harás?

—Voy a ir —dijo Draco de nuevo—. Es genial. Puede ser divertido.

—No te hagas ilusiones al respecto. No has conocido a mi familia todavía.

Draco tomó un largo trago de su cerveza. La familia de Harry consistía en su madre, hermana y hermano pequeño, que eran realmente muy agradables. Los padres de Harry se divorciaron, pero su padre se mantuvo en contacto por correo electrónico la mayoría del tiempo. Harry le había dicho que su padre vivía en Londres y lo veía allí cuando él estaba por su trabajo en la ciudad. Por supuesto Draco ya conocía a Hermione, pero la madre de Harry y su hermano lo habían recibido como un viejo amigo. Fue muy agradable.

Draco estudió al ex novio de Harry a través del cuarto. La fiesta de la hermana de Harry era en su casa y Charlie era el hermano del marido de Hermione, bien, aquí estaba. Él acababa de entrar por la puerta principal con su nuevo novio. Al menos eso fue lo que Draco había adivinado que pensaba del tipo alto y flaco que estaba con Charlie.

¿El dejó a Harry por ese tipo? Draco negó con la cabeza. Se alegró de que Harry estuviera en la cocina con su madre y su hermana en ese momento. Le dio rienda suelta a su evaluación del hombre.

Draco decidió que no estaba impresionado. Charlie se veía bien. Ciertamente, ni siquiera cerca de verse tan bien como Harry. Era alto y, con cabello pelirrojo. De la clase surfista. Junto con su alto y desgarbado novio que tenía el cabello casi negro, hacían una extraña pareja.

En ese momento, Charlie lo miró, una pregunta en sus ojos. Preguntándose quién diablos era él, sin duda. Draco se encogió de hombros. Supuso que no tomaría mucho tiempo para que el ex novio se acercara. Y aquí venía. Draco tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza.

—Hola, soy Charlie, el hermano de Ron.

Draco le estrechó la mano. —Encantado de conocerte. Soy Draco. —Hizo una pausa para un efecto dramático—. El novio de Harry.

Charlie dejó caer la mano y parpadeó. —Oh. No sabía que Harry tenía un nuevo novio.

—Esta es mi presentación oficial a la familia.

—Oh. —Las mejillas de Charlie ardieron—. Um. Bueno,

¿Cómo se conocieron?

Draco notó que el novio de Charlie miraba en su dirección con tristeza en su rostro.

—Yo trabajo con Hermione, en realidad. ¿Tu novio nos está mirando mal?

—¿Qué? Charlie echó un vistazo sobre su hombro—. Sí, ese es Roger. Roger, ven aquí, quiero que conozcas al nuevo novio de Harry.

Roger se iluminó de inmediato y corrió.

HARRY POV

Harry no podría estar más satisfecho con la forma en que el día iba. Su familia le dio la bienvenida a Draco con los brazos abiertos, claramente feliz por él. Harry se sintió muy contento. Asombroso teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que había estado viendo a Draco. Había tenido miedo, en un principio, de que pusieran incómodo a su amante por los días en la escuela secundaria, pero para alivio de Harry ellos ni siquiera habían sacado el tema.

Anteriormente había salido de la cocina justo a tiempo para oír a Draco presentarse a Charlie como el novio de Harry. Bueno, eso era jodidamente fabuloso. No podría importarle menos lo que Charlie pensara, pero escuchar a Draco refiriéndose a sí mismo de esa manera wow. Ahora Harry estaba tan caliente como el infierno y tratando de comportarse.

—Oye, Harry, te ves increíble. —Una mano apretó la parte posterior de su cuello en un gesto sorprendentemente íntimo. Uno que a Harry no le gustó en absoluto.

—Charlie, qué lindo verte. —Él dio un paso atrás y

Charlie lo soltó—. Me alegro de que Ron te haya invitado.

—¿Eres tú? —Charlie parecía incierto—. La verdad es que estaba un poco preocupado por eso.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, sé que te vieron realmente afectado por mi elección de romper contigo —explicó Charlie —. Sé que todavía sentías algo por mí.

«Obtener más de ti mismo». Eso fue lo que Harry quería decir, pero era demasiado educado para ser tan grosero. —Eso es gracioso.

—¿Estás seguro? —Charlie frunció el ceño, bajó la voz—. Sé que estuviste devastado por la ruptura. Hermione le dijo a Ron que estuvo realmente preocupada por un tiempo. Mirando hacia atrás, probablemente no lo manejaste bien. Yo podría haberte dejado más fácil.

«Oh hermano».

Harry sonrió. —Creo que ya no estoy devastado. Vi que conociste a Draco.

La mirada de Charlie recorrió la sala para mirar a Draco. El hombre de Harry estaba enganchado en una conversación con la hermana y la madre de Harry y las dos estaban riéndose de lo que decía Draco.

—No parece tu tipo, Harry. Me sorprendió cuando lo vi.

—Pecaminosamente hermoso, los hombres bien dotados siempre son mi tipo, Charlie—dijo Harry con un guiño—. «Toma, ególatra». La verdad es que no puedo recordar que haya estado tan feliz en una relación anterior. Es muy bueno.

—¿No le importa que trabajes todo el tiempo?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Él trabaja muchas horas también. Y de todos modos, hacemos tiempo para estar juntos.

Las orejas de Charlie se había vuelto de color rojo y él se movió incómodo. —Harry, la verdad es que he querido llamarte desde hace un tiempo. Creo que podría haber sido demasiado apresurado…

—Ahí estás, bebé. —Draco puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Harry—. Estaba diciéndole a tu madre acerca de la otra noche, cuando cocinamos la langosta.

Harry se echó a reír. —¿Quieres decir que tratamos de cocinar langosta? ¿Conociste a Charlie, Draco?

Draco sonrió pícaramente. —Sí, lo conocí antes. Y a su

novio, Roger.

Harry no se perdió el ligero énfasis que Draco puso en la palabra 'novio'.

—Me preguntaba si podrías estar listo para irte —dijo Draco, llegando a jugar con un mechón del cabello de Harry. Deliberadamente, Harry adivinó—. Estoy un poco cansado.

—Definitivamente. Vamos a decir buenas noches.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Harry, mirando fuertemente a Draco. Su amante había inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás en el coche y cerró los ojos tan pronto como se marcharon de la casa de su hermana.

—Claro. Sólo un poco cansado.

—Gracias por hoy. Todo el mundo te amó.

—Dudo eso —dijo Draco secamente—. Algo me dice que Charlie quería cortar mi corazón.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —No estás celoso o algo así,

¿verdad?

—No, no realmente. A pesar de que era tu ex.

—Créeme, no tienes absolutamente nada por lo que sentir celos acerca de él.

Draco bostezó.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

Draco sonrió a pesar de que no abrió los ojos. —He estado trabajando muy duro, eso es todo. Estoy muy cansado.

—Oh —dijo Harry, con un sentido definido de decepción, parecía que esa era la forma en la que Draco le decía que no tendrían sexo esta noche. ¿Draco se querría ir a su casa? Harry lo había recogido de su casa y había asumido que iban a pasar juntos la noche del sábado en su piso. Pero tal vez él estaba asumiendo demasiado—. ¿Tú, eh, quieres que te lleve a casa, entonces?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué querría ir allá?

La voz de Draco había sonado extrañamente fría y hueca. Él estaba sin duda de un humor extraño.

—Bueno, bien —dijo Harry, tratando de parecer alegre—. Es la noche perfecta para encender un fuego.

Podríamos estar acogedoramente frente a la chimenea en la sala de estar.

—Suena como un plan.

DRACO Pov

Draco trató de concentrarse en los dedos de Harry que le masajeaban los hombros al descubierto en vez de en la oscuridad que amenazaba con arruinar un día que por si había sido genial. El dolor le vino justo cuando estaba terminando su historia de la langosta a la madre de Harry y su hermana. Se las arregló para sacar las palabras y llegó incluso a parecer casual y conjuntamente a la hora en la que la comadreja de Charlie trató de hacer un movimiento sobre Harry. Draco no era tonto. Charlie quería volver con Harry.

Se había llevado todo de él no aplastar la maldita cara de Charlie. Se fue hacia el coche antes de que realmente comenzara a golpearlo. Probablemente debería haber pedido a Harry que lo llevara a su casa. Su estado de ánimo era una mierda ahora. Por desgracia, seguía estando en el mismísimo infierno pero así y todo quería follar a Harry.

«Mantente entero, Draco».Después de todo, esto era sólo el comienzo. Por lo general, no era tan malo hasta que pasaba el primer día, se agravaba en los siguientes días. Podía pasar la noche con Harry. En la mañana, iría a su casa, por la lavandería o algo así. Luego podía decirle que estaba ocupado con los impuestos por unos días hasta que el episodio hubiera terminado. Harry no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Hmm —se quejó Draco—. Se siente increíble.

Harry acarició el cuello, luego sintió el pulso de Draco.

—Sabes... he estado pensando.

—Uh… oh.

Harry se echó a reír. —Sí, sí. Lo que quiero decir es... bueno, bien, tal vez esto es demasiado pronto.

—Derrámalo. —Draco negó con la cabeza—. Mala elección de las palabras. No lo derrames todavía.

Harry lo mordió otra vez. —Me preguntaba si deberíamos hacernos la prueba.

Draco se tensó. Su aliento retenido en sus pulmones.

«Frío, Malfoy».

—Lo siento, es demasiado pronto, ¿eh? Huele a demasiado compromiso, ¿no? —Preguntó Harry.

Draco exhaló. —No, no. Todo está bien. Creo que es una buena idea.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Parece que estamos bastante serios aquí, ¿no te parece, Harry?

Harry le besó la oreja. —Sé que yo lo soy. Pero yo no quiero presionarte, Draco.

Draco giró la cabeza para poder llegar a los labios de Harry. Se besaron por un momento, sus lenguas entrelazadas. Empujó a Harry en el suelo delante de la chimenea. Acarició las manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry. —Amo la sensación de tus músculos.

Harry se estremeció, arqueándose hasta sentir las manos errantes de Draco.

—Amo la sensación de tus pezones bajo la punta de mis dedos —murmuró Draco, chasqueando los pezones de Harry—. Te gusta eso, ¿verdad, bebé?

—Sí —se quejó Harry—. Tócame, Draco, tócame por todas partes.

Draco recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, luego levantó su culo en sus manos y hundió su lengua en la abertura arrugada de su amante. Él lavó y chupó la entrada de Harry hasta que estaba mojado y listo. Alcanzando un condón, abrió el paquete y lo hizo rodar sobre su palpitante pene.

—Sí, jódeme, jódeme —pidió Harry.

Draco apretó los dientes después cuando una ola de la oscuridad se deslizó en él. Luchó de nuevo con un grito de desesperación. No, ahora no.

—¿Bebé? —Los ojos verdes de Harry tenían una mezcla de rabia, lujuria y preocupación.

Apretando la mandíbula hasta el punto de dolor, Draco empujó en Harry. —Pon tus piernas alrededor de mí — le ordenó con severidad.

Harry cumplió, envolviendo la cintura de Draco con sus piernas en un apriete como si en ello le fuera la vida. Draco entraba y salía, sus embistes alternaban entre largos y cortos. Duro y suave.

Harry sacudió su propio pene frenéticamente, gotas de sudor aparecían en su ceño fruncido.

Draco .

—Córrete para mí, Harry, dispara sobre mí —ordenó

Harry mordió su labio inferior y gimió bajo en su garganta. Su pene se hinchó y luego se derramó a borbotones en todo el estómago de Draco.

—¡Dios sí! —gritó Draco. Se hundió más y más duro, apisonando el culo de Harry, bombeando a través de su propio orgasmo. La sangre corría de su cabeza y apenas pudo retirarse antes de perder la conciencia.

«—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó su madre. Su cabello lacio y rubio estaba alrededor de su cabeza. Saliva se salía de sus rojos labios producto del pintalabios.

La mirada de Draco fue al papel agarrado fuertemente en el puño de su madre. Su manicura estaba bien cuidada. — No sé, mamá.

—¿Tú no lo sabes? ¿No lo sabes? —Gritó ella golpeándolo en la cara—. ¡Es tu tarjeta de calificaciones, tú, pedazo de mierda sin valor!

Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos, un niño de sólo ocho años de edad. Se había olvidado que casi era la época de las entregas de las calificaciones. Tenía la intención de obtener la carta del buzón antes de que ella lo hiciera y dársela a su padre.

Ella rompió el papel en pequeños pedazos y los arrojó en el aire. —Eso es lo que pienso de eso. Tienes una B en ciencia.

—El resto es mejor —dijo Draco en un hilo de voz.

—Qué se joda el resto. —Ella agarró sus hombros y lo sacudió—. Eres flojo, sin valor, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Se quedó mirando los pedazos de papel que una vez fueron su tarjeta de informe. —Se supone que debes firmarlo para que lo lleve de regreso a la escuela.

—¿Firmar esto? —Ella se echó a reír histéricamente—.

¿Por qué iba yo a firmar un pedazo de mierda como esa? Tú no estás trabajando lo suficiente, Draco.

—Yo... lo estoy. Ciencias es sólo difícil y yo…

—Boohoo —dijo ella burlonamente—. Tú me haces enfermar. Llorando como un bebé. No estás trabajando duro.

—Jaló un pedazo de su cabello—. Vas a venir directamente a casa todos los días y pasarás cada minuto antes de acostarte estudiando ciencias. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, mamá.

Su madre lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara, haciendo que su cabeza se fuese hacia atrás. —No te atrevas a traer otra vez una B a casa».

—¿Draco? ¿Draco? ¿Bebé?

Harry lo estaba moviendo, tocando suavemente la mejilla, tratando de reanimarlo. Él parpadeó y se centró en su amante.

—Draco, ¡gracias a Dios!

—¿Qué pasó?

—Te desmayaste o algo. Estaba a punto de llamar al 9-1-1.

Draco se sentó y se pasó la mano por la cara. —No, estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro? Parecías un poco frenético.

Draco forzó una sonrisa. —Estoy seguro. Es sólo que ha sido un día estresante. Y estoy muy cansado.

Harry asintió. —Está bien. Vamos a subir las escaleras y meternos en la cama. ¿Quieres una taza de té o algo así?

—No. Gracias, Harry. —Harry besó a su amante.

Harry sonrió y agitó su cabello. —Te amo, Draco. Vamos, vamos a la cama.

* * *

bueno voy a tardar en actualizar diario rojo y My roommates por que me voy de fin de semana, si puedo el domingo actualizo estar conmigo y hombr perfecto por que ya tengo los capitulos listos espero les guste este capitulo.

me gustaria que me recomendaran historias de este tipo si alguien conoce alguna que este adaptada a harry potter y historias ya sean Harry y Hermione, Hermione y Draco o algun Harry y Draco Harry y Pansy o Draco o cual es su historia que mas les a gustado es que me gustaraia leer algo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Shawn Lane esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

Harry Pov

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —

Preguntó Draco por décima vez al sábado siguiente.

Se dirigían a las instalaciones privadas donde la madre de Draco había vivido durante los últimos diez años.

—Sí, te lo dije. —Harry miró a su alrededor las plantas que veían mientras se abrían paso por la pasarela. El verde césped estaba bien cuidado y con una gran cantidad de árboles frondosos y flores brillantes y alegres.

Después del extraño incidente del fin de semana pasado, cuando Draco se desmayó, pasaron unos días antes de que Harry escuchara algo sobre su amante. Él no quería empujar a Draco así que esperó esos pocos días sin ponerse en contacto con él. Harry se había preocupado de que hubiera dicho esas tres palabras demasiado pronto. Finalmente, el jueves, Draco llamó.

Draco pasó la noche del jueves y el viernes con él, sin mencionar que había prácticamente desaparecido durante casi cuatro días. Harry no quería leer demasiado en él, pero estaba realmente complacido cuando Draco lo llevó a visitar a su madre la mañana del sábado.

Él sabía que la madre de Draco era una enferma mental y que lo había sido durante años, pero de alguna manera Harry pensó que era mucho más lo que ocurrió en la familia de Draco. Él no podía poner su dedo en ello y no creía que Draco aún estuviera dispuesto a compartir lo que fuera. Pero algún día esperaba que fueran capaces de hablar de cualquier cosa.

Draco entró primero a través de las puertas automáticas dobles. Harry señaló que aún tenía puestas sus gafas de sol, cuando se quitó las suyas. Una forma de esconderse. Fingir que eso no era real. Otra carrera que Harry había considerado seguir era la de psiquiatría, pero terminó siendo más trabajo y dinero del que Harry quería. Chef, psiquiatra o agente literario. Sonrió a su propia idiosincrasia.

Ellos se acercaron al escritorio de seguridad y el guardia uniformado miró hacia arriba.

—Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy. ¿Trajo un invitado con usted?

—Sí, Terry. Él es Harry Potter.

Terry asintió. —¿Puede firmar, por favor, señor

Potter? —Luego le entregó a Harry un pase de visitante.

—Por ese camino —dijo Draco, señalando a un largo pasillo después de que Harry hubiera firmado.

Sus pasos resonaron en el suelo de linóleo brillante. Draco caminó un poco por delante de Harry y no podía dejar de admirar el culo perfectamente esculpido del hombre en sus jeans. Probablemente era un mal momento para admirar a su amante, pero, maldita sea, él era hermoso. Draco se detuvo a mitad de camino y se dirigió a Harry.

—No tienes que entrar, Harry.

—Quiero conocer a tu madre, Draco —dijo Harry pacientemente.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Ella no es como una madre normal.

—Lo sé, bebé. —Harry le tocó el brazo—. Está bien,

¿sabes? Soy un hombre crecido, sé que todo no es color de rosa.

Draco asintió con brusquedad. —. Mira, ella está por lo general bastante fuera sí. Muy medicada. A veces ni siquiera me reconoce.

—Está bien.

Su amante exhaló y miró por el pasillo, la preocupación arrugó su frente.

—Hey —dijo Harry y agarró la mandíbula de Draco en la mano y giró la cara para encontrarse con su mirada. Quitó las gafas de sol de Draco—. No voy a enloquecer debido a tu mamá. Estoy aquí contigo porque queremos estar juntos. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Ya lo sé. Todo lo que dices tiene sentido. Pero ella... dice las cosas a veces como si ella no fuese ella. Ella puede hacer referencia a nuestras preferencias sexuales y sé que te molestará.

—Admito que soy un poco sensible a los insultos. Pero creo que he avanzado en ir más allá de eso. Yo era apenas un niño, Draco. Soy un adulto ahora con una exitosa carrera y un novio que amo con locura. —Harry sonrió y lo besó.

—Cuando nos encontramos en el bar la primera vez tú no habías dejado atrás el pasado —señaló Draco.

—Eso fue diferente —insistió Harry.

—¿Cómo?

Harry suspiró. —¿Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora? Porque estaba enamorado de ti en la escuela secundaria y las cosas que decías me hacían más daño. ¿De acuerdo?

—Harry.

—Vamos, vamos a ver a tu mamá. Lo que pasó lo he superado. No quiero ir hacia atrás. ¿Tú sí?

Por primera vez esa mañana Draco le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Empezaron a caminar de nuevo y giró a la derecha al final de la sala. Harry señaló que el lugar era muy tranquilo y que no había visto más de una o dos personas deambular por los pasillos.

Saliendo de una puerta cerca a la izquierda había una mujer de mediana edad con el cabello teñido de rojo. Ella saludó a Draco.

—Hola, señor Malfoy. Sabía que iba a venir hoy. Está vestida y sentada junto a la ventana.

—Gracias, Doris. ¿Cómo está?

—No está mal hoy. Un par de noches atrás tuvo un episodio psicótico. Oyó voces también.

En el camino hacia el lugar, Draco le dijo a Harry que su madre había sido diagnosticada con esquizofrenia. A veces, ella se ponía violenta, le dijo.

—Ella está sentada en silencio ahora. Pero usted, hágame saber si me necesita. Voy a estar haciendo unos papeles allí. —Doris señaló hacia la pequeña estación de enfermeras.

Draco se detuvo delante de la puerta, la mano a punto de girar la perilla. El intestino de Harry se apretó. Le dolía ver lo que visitar a su madre le hacía a Draco. Odiaba eso. Más que nada quería hacer todo lo mejor para Draco. Un deseo imposible, pero Harry lo tenía, no obstante. Quería girar el pomo por su amante, pero Harry decidió que sería mejor dejar que Draco lo hiciera.

Por fin Draco giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Lentamente, como si esperara a alguien en el otro lado que saltara y gritara 'boo'. Dios, ¿realmente eso era lo que era para Draco? Harry se tragó el doloroso nudo en su garganta.

—Madre, estoy aquí —anunció Draco.

En una silla junto a la ventana abierta, había una mujer de edad. Llevaba el cabello gris recogido en una trenza larga cayendo por su espalda y estaba vestida con una delgada bata de hospital. La mujer era la imagen de una persona inofensiva, pero la tensión salió de Draco como relámpago.

La mirada de la Sra. Malfoy era extraviada cuando giró su cabeza hacia ellos. Al principio, sus ojos estaban vacilantes, pero luego, lentamente, se centró más en su hijo. —¿Draco?

—Sí, mamá. —Draco dio unos pasos más cerca de ella, pero Harry señaló que permanecería fuera de su alcance. Se agachó a la altura de la silla—. Doris dice que estás bien hoy.

—Me siento muy bien, cariño. El médico vino a verme esta mañana. —Ella sonrió.

—¿El Dr. Longbottom?

Ella asintió. —Me he tomado mis medicamentos en los últimos dos días.

—Eso es bueno. Eso es realmente bueno.

—¿Por qué no te acercas un poco más y dejas que te toque, cariño? —Ella miró de repente a Harry—. ¿Trajiste a un amigo?

—Ese es mi novio, Harry. Él quería conocerte, madre. Ella sonrió en la dirección de Harry. —¡Qué maravilloso! No has traído a un niño a verme antes.

—Es un placer conocerla, la Sra. Malfoy —dijo Harry desde la puerta. La tensión de Draco, la forma en que se quedó lejos de su madre, asustaba un poco a Harry. No quería admitirlo, pero ahora Draco estaba al borde.

—¿Es un agente de policía también? —Preguntó, girando a mirar a Draco de nuevo.

—No. Yo no soy un policía, ¿recuerdas? Soy un contador.

—Pero tú quería ser policía desde que eras un niño pequeño —dijo la señora Malfoy, arrugando la cara en confusión.

—Sí, pero no funcionó de esa manera —Draco le recordó suavemente.

—Oh. —Suspiró—. Ven aquí, cariño. Yo quiero tocarte.

Fue entonces que Harry notó que Draco estaba temblando como una hoja. Mierda. A Harry no le gustó en absoluto. El hombre estaba petrificado delante de su madre. Un sentido de protección que no sabía que tenía había abrumado a Harry. No había ninguna jodida manera de que volviera a lastimar a Draco. Se acercó a Draco y jaló de él para ponerse de pie.

Draco parpadeó. Sus ojos grises se llenaron de un profundo dolor y miedo. Harry tomó su mano entre las suyas y las apretó, luego empujó a Draco detrás de él y se acercó a la Sra. Malfoy, agachándose frente a ella.

—Draco está resfriado ahora, señora Malfoy. Él no quiere hacer que se enferme. Usted me puede tocar en su lugar —ofreció.

Ella le sonrió y extendió su nudosa mano y le acarició la mejilla. —Eres un niño muy hermoso.

—Gracias.

—¿Cuánto tiempo han estado casados ustedes dos? Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No estamos casados, . Sólo estamos saliendo.

—Ah, ya veo. —Ella asintió—. ¿Crees que puedes convencer a mi hijo para darme un abrazo? Él nunca me permite abrazarlo. Piensa que es demasiado grande para eso, supongo.

—Bueno, lo haría, pero tiene un resfriado —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Pero un abrazo no me hará daño ¿Por favor? ¿Sólo uno? —Su voz era baja y patética. Harry normalmente sentiría una gran simpatía por ella, excepto que sabía que tenía que haber una razón real para el miedo que tenía Draco. Y la enfermera había dicho que había tenido un episodio psicótico apenas unos días atrás.

—Es... está bien, Harry —dijo Draco a sus espaldas—. Yo estoy bien.

Harry se levantó y Draco dio unos pasos hacia su madre. Había perdido mucho color, pero ya no estaba temblando como hacía unos momentos.

—Ese es mi hijo —dijo la señora Malfoy con una gran sonrisa. Ella se levantó y tendió los brazos. Draco entró en ellos y ella lo atrajo hacia sí—. Hueles muy bien, cariño. Y tú eres tan hermoso.

Draco estaba más tieso, no la abrazaba, pero permitió que ella le diera un abrazo. Después de un momento, ella le apartó de ella lo suficiente para mirarlo.

—Toma una silla y siéntate a mi lado, Draco. Quiero hablar contigo.

Draco tomó una silla plegable de la pared del fondo y la acercó a su madre. Su cuerpo alto parecía un poco extraño sentado en la silla del tamaño de un niño.

La Sra. Malfoy tomó su mano y la estrechó entre las suyas. —Me recuerdas a cuando conocí a tu papá. Él era el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Te ves como él.

Draco le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero no respondió.

—Estoy tan contenta de que vinieras a verme hoy, cariño. He estado pensando. —La Sra. Malfoy se lamió los labios—. ¿Crees que si sigo tomando mi medicina todos los días puedo volver a casa y vivir contigo?

Harry esperó la reacción de Draco a eso. Al principio no había ninguna. La expresión de Draco estaba completamente en blanco como si no la hubiera oído o no hubiera entendido la pregunta.

Luego apretó la mano de su madre un poco. —No estoy seguro, pero puedo hablar con el Dr. Longbottom y ver lo que piensa.

—Gracias. —Ella sonrió—. He estado aquí durante tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco en voz baja.

—Sólo quiero... Tal vez las cosas podrían ser diferentes para nosotros. Sé que no fui buena madre para ti. —Su labio inferior temblaba—. Cariño, eres lo único bueno que he hecho. La única cosa buena.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que conduzca yo? —Harry le preguntó a Draco mientras se acercaban a su Mercedes.

Draco lanzó las llaves a Harry. —Sí, gracias.

Harry puso en marcha el coche y miró por encima de él. —Este es un buen lugar, por lo menos. ¿Supongo que tú lo pagas?

Draco asintió. —Al principio, el dinero que dejó mi papá lo pagaba, pero las instalaciones privadas como estas son bastante caras por lo que se acabó hace un tiempo. He pagado por ello desde hace años. Es otra razón por la que me convertí en un contador. El salario de un policía nunca pagaría las cuentas.

Harry salió de la plaza de aparcamiento. —¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Draco cerró los ojos y se recostó contra el asiento de cuero. —No. No puedo. Al menos no ahora.

—Está bien.

El silencio descendió sobre el coche por una milla o algo así, pero Draco era consciente de las preguntas que estaban muy dispuestas a salir de la boca de Harry.

—Estaba realmente muy bien hoy. Eso es lo mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo —dijo.

—¿Con qué frecuencia la visitas?

—El tercer sábado de cada mes. Llamo durante la semana también, y hablo con ella y el médico. Solía visitarla más a menudo, pero su médico pensó que estaba cada vez más agitada cuanto más la visitaba por lo que acordamos que la viera un día al mes.

Harry se quedó en silencio, pero pensativo. Después de unas cuantas calles más, miró brevemente a Draco. —

¿Ella ha sido violenta contigo antes, no es así?

—Harry.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no quieres hablar de ello. Pero yo no estoy ciego, Draco. Vi cómo no querías acercarte a ella.

Draco suspiró y se frotó los ojos. —Sí, un par de veces cuando no estaba bien me atacó. Una vez me arrancó un pedazo importante de mi cabello y mi cuero cabelludo comenzó a sangrar. La mayoría de las veces ella pone sus manos en puños y los agita en el aire, sin embargo. No me acerco demasiado hasta que no sé cómo va a actuar. Como te dije, ella estaba bien hoy.

—Hombre, yo lo siento mucho.

—Está bien. Tengo hambre, ¿y tú? —Y él tenía. Su estómago gruñó.

—Estoy muerto de hambre.

—Genial. Tengamos una agradable cena de mariscos en la playa.

Harry sonrió. —Suena como un plan.

Pov Draco

Draco encendió la radio, encantado de cambiar de tema al fin. La temida visita había terminado por un mes. Podía relajarse y disfrutar de su nueva y feliz relación con Harry. Se sentía mejor de lo que había estado en días, cantó junto con la canción en la radio a pesar de que tenía una terrible voz.

Harry realmente tenía un gran hogar. Draco sonrió y tomó un sorbo del Sauvignon Blanc que Harry le acababa de servir. Estaba de pie en el balcón de la habitación principal, mirando hacia el mar. El sol casi se había puesto. Era ese momento justo antes del cambio de hora, cuando los días eran más largos, pero el reloj todavía no lo reflejaba. Sólo por una semana más o menos.

La noche había sido muy buena. Un gran alivio después de la tarde dedicada a visitar a su madre. Habían caminado al restaurante de pescado, para compartir una botella de vino y luego pasaron un breve periodo de tiempo caminando por la playa.

Draco sospechaba que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Harry le pidiera vivir con él. Las vibraciones estaban allí. Y cuando lo hiciera, Draco diría que sí. Alquilaría la casa de sus padres. Sería bueno tener una inversión, y la verdad es que Draco era práctico. Si algún día las cosas terminaban con Harry no quería quedarse en la calle.

Las puertas francesas se abrieron y Harry se unió a él en el balcón.

—Sí, lo siento, mi hermana estaba farfullando. No pude conseguir que colgara antes —dijo Harry. Tomó su vaso de vino—. Ella está esperando su primer bebé.

—Eso es grandioso, felicitaciones por ser tío. Supongo que tendré que felicitarla en el trabajo el lunes.

Harry sonrió. —Gracias. —Se apoyó en el balcón—.

¿Alguna vez has pensado en ello?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Tener hijos.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —En realidad no. No me voy a casar con una mujer con el fin de tener una familia.

Harry lo miró, luego miró hacia el mar. —Hay otras formas.

—¿Te refieres a la adopción? Sigue siendo muy difícil para una pareja gay poder adoptar. No deseo tanto tener niños como para tener el gran problema de pasar por el proceso de obtenerlos. Y no, no voy a empezar a pedirle a mis amigas que sean madres sustitutas. —Draco suspiró—. Además, ¿qué clase de padre iba a ser teniendo en cuenta mi propia infancia? Espero que esto no te ponga mal ni nada, Harry. Realmente me siento muy cerca de no tener hijos.

Harry giró hacia él, su expresión seria y el corazón de Draco se desplomó. Dios, nunca había considerado que Harry podría querer hijos. Bueno, tal vez la convivencia no iba a suceder después de todo.

—Está bien, Draco —dijo Harry después de un momento—. No quiero niños, tampoco. Pensé que tal vez deberíamos hablar antes de esto. ¿Sabes? Sé que me he estado moviendo bastante rápido aquí y sólo se me ocurrió cuando estaba hablando con mi hermana que debería discutirlo contigo. Mira, me gusta mi vida. Amo mi vida ahora, en realidad. Me gusta mi vida en la playa, mi coche deportivo, siendo capaz de ir a Londres cuando lo necesito para un acuerdo. Me gusta el dinero, me gusta la libertad. Los niños cambian todo eso. Soy demasiado egoísta para querer criar a un niño.

Alivio fluía a través de Draco. —Bueno. Excelente. Me alegro de saber que ambos nos sentimos de la misma manera al respecto.

—Hablando de... Tengo mi prueba y yo estoy limpio

—dijo Harry.

—Yo obtuve la mía la semana pasada también. Limpio. —Draco se giró hacia el sol poniente, preguntándose si él sólo debía tocar el tema. Infiernos, pasaba casi cada fin de semana aquí de todos modos.

La verdad era que sólo habían estado viéndose el uno al otro desde hacía alrededor de un mes. Probablemente era demasiado pronto y la gente hablaría sin duda. No tenía dudas de que la familia de Harry pensaría que no era una buena idea. Draco no tenía que preocuparse por su familia porque sólo era su madre. Harry había dejado de salir con ese tipo Charlie hacía meses y nunca habían vivido juntos. Tal vez Harry no quería formar parte de un gran compromiso. Algunos chicos eran del tipo independiente.

Luego estaba el hecho evidente de que no le había dicho todavía a Harry que lo amaba, aunque Harry se lo había dicho la noche que había tenido el apagón. Luego nunca más se lo había dicho. Sin embargo, Draco suponía que no podía culparlo. Probablemente era difícil que quisiera decírselo otra vez cuando no había obtenido una respuesta la primera vez.

Sinceramente Draco, no sabía cómo se sentía acerca de Harry. Le gustaba mucho y el sexo era increíble. ¿Pero amor? ¿Era posible incluso sentir normalmente amor con la forma en la que fue su familia? Su madre era esquizofrénica y violenta y su padre... no era precisamente el padre de la serie de televisión de 'My Three Sons'. Luego estaban sus propios apagones y episodios oscuros. Y mientras estaba pensando en cosas locas... bueno, estaba eso. Había oído y leído informes contradictorios sobre si la esquizofrenia era hereditaria. ¿Quería que Harry pasara por lo que él pasó si algo le pasaba?

—Una libra por tus pensamientos —dijo Harry. Se había acercado a Draco y tenía el ceño fruncido.

Draco sonrió. —No estoy seguro de que valgan ni un centavo. Sólo pensaba en cosas. Acerca de nuestra relación y esas cosas.

—¿Cómo puedo convencerte de que pienses sobre sexo en su lugar? —Harry le guiñó un ojo.

Draco se echó a reír. Agradeció a Harry aligerar el estado de ánimo. —Creo que puedes convencerme muy fácilmente en realidad.

Harry torció la boca entre los dientes y luego miró hacia el dormitorio. —Me gustaría... Es decir, si no te importa. Quiero hacerlo.

Anticipación corrió a través de Draco. Su pene endurecido se apretaba contra sus pantalones vaqueros. — No me importa. Pero a menos que quieras hacerlo en el balcón sugiero que volvamos a entrar.

Harry abrió las puertas francesas y entró en el dormitorio. Tomó sus dos copas de vino y las puso abajo en el aparador cercano. —Tal vez deberíamos tomar una ducha juntos. Suelo hacerlo después de una caminata por la playa. ¿Qué te parece?

—Creo que es una gran idea. —Draco se quitó la camisa y el polo y la arrojó sobre la cama. Se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Otra gran cosa sobre la casa de Harry es que había puesto una ducha de cristal de pie en lugar de la combinación de bañera y ducha en el baño principal. El cristal de la ducha la hacía muy espaciosa y les permitía un amplio espacio.

Harry lo siguió dentro, con una caja de condones. Miró a Draco. —Sé que los dos estamos limpios. Yo no sé si quieres... sé que es un gran compromiso sin condon. Lo entenderé totalmente si no estás preparado para ello.

Draco asintió. Por un momento sus pulmones fallaron. Era un gran paso. Era enorme. Significaba un compromiso completo y total. Nadie más. Por mucho tiempo o nunca. Exhaló. Sin presión ni nada.

Harry sacó un paquete de la caja. —Estoy bien con esto, Draco. No hay necesidad de enloquecer.

—No estoy enloqueciendo. —En realidad no, de todos modos—. Hagámoslo.

Harry levantó una de sus cejas.

—Sin condón —aclaró Draco. Sintió que se le enrojecía la cara, por lo que se dio la vuelta para quitarse sus jeans. Ahora no era un buen momento para sentir vergüenza, pero infiernos... la tenía. No sabía por qué.

La mano de Harry tocó su espalda desnuda. Sus dedos se extendieron en una caricia. —¿Estás seguro? Si no es así, no va a herir mis sentimientos.

Draco giró hacia su amante y rápidamente notó que Harry se había despojado de su propia ropa. Se dio un breve momento para admirar el cuerpo tonificado de Harry. A Draco nunca le había agradado particularmente un pecho peludo por lo que amaba el hecho de que sólo había un puñado de vello en el de Harry.

Envolvió la mano alrededor del cuello de Harry y tiró de él, acercándolo para un beso. —Basta de hablar. A la ducha. Ahora.

Harry tiró el paquete de condones en la papelera cercana y abrió la puerta de la ducha. Su pene estaba erecto.

Draco lo empujó a la ducha y lo empujó contra los azulejos. Él se acercó y encendió el botón para que el agua saliera de la regadera.

—Oye, yo pensé que yo iba a joderte a ti —Harry protestó justo antes de que Draco aplastara su boca con la suya.

—Ssh, en un momento —dijo Draco contra sus labios. Se agachó para incluir su mano alrededor de la erección de Harry.

—Dios —Harry quedó sin aliento. Se estremeció en la mano de Draco—. Cuidado, bebé. Tengo muchas ganas de estar dentro de ti. Ya estoy tan excitado que apenas puedo soportarlo.

—No es un problema —murmuró Draco y con las manos a ambos lados de las caderas de Harry, levantándolo del suelo de la ducha. Se deslizó entre las piernas abiertas—. Envuelve tus piernas a mí alrededor. Te voy a sostener.

—Draco...

Él sabía que Harry quería tomar el control de su vida sexual, pero no podía dejar de ser el agresor. No quería parar. Deslizó su pene hacia atrás y adelante a lo largo de la grieta del culo de Harry. Él gruñó bajo en su garganta. Dios, quería joder a Harry ahora. Jaló rápido y duro la erección de Harry.

—Voy a correrme —Harry gimió. Sus bolas se apretaron en la mano de Draco.

—Tranquilo —Draco lo tranquilizó. Por un momento detuvo su asalto en el pene del hombre, y tomó una gota de gel de la ducha y enjabonó el pecho de Harry—. ¿Está mejor así?

Harry cerró los ojos mientras Draco le frotaba el pecho.

—No, porque ahora estás acariciando mí pecho.

—Te estoy lavado —insistió Draco.

—Uh… huh.

Draco frotó los dedos con jabón en los pezones de Harry y se endurecieron. Harry se estremeció. Oh, sí, a él le gustaba eso.

—No sé por qué nunca nos hemos duchado juntos antes —dijo. Tocó los labios con Harry en un breve beso, y luego deslizó su boca hasta el pulso en la garganta de su amante.

El propio pene de Draco estaba tan duro que si lo golpease contra los azulejos de la ducha los rompería. Lo enjabonó y lo dirigió hacia la abertura de Harry.

—Oye —susurró Harry, pero su protesta sonaba débil y no hizo ningún movimiento para detener el empuje de Draco entrando en él.

—Mmm, más tarde, tú me lo puedes hacer más tarde

—Draco prometió. Apretando los dientes, al pasar a través del anillo apretado de los músculos de Harry. Apoyando la frente contra la de su amante, Draco les dio a ambos un momento para ajustarse.

—Eh, bebé —dijo Harry con voz áspera—. Muévete. Draco se rio entre dientes y felizmente obligado a salirse todo el camino y luego empujar todo hacia adentro.

Harry gimió y Draco repitió la acción más rápido que la primera vez, entonces más lento en la siguiente. Alternó sus empujes, rápido, lento, rápido, lento.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y apoyó la cabeza contra los azulejos. La lluvia de la ducha salpicaba en su perfecta cara. Las gotas se aferraban a su nariz, sus mejillas y sus párpados. Estaba increíblemente excitado.

Las bolas de Draco se apretaron. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, le susurró: —Dios, eres tan sexy.

Harry abrió los ojos y se reunió con la mirada de Draco. Draco sintió el chapoteo de esperma en contra de su estómago cuando Harry se corrió. —Te amo, Draco.

—Ah, —dijo, vertiéndose en Harry.

Más tarde, estaban en la gran cama de Harry, con los brazos envueltos alrededor uno del otro. Harry pasó los dedos por el cabello de Draco.

—¿Bebé?

—¿Hmm?

—Múdate conmigo —dijo Harry en voz baja. Draco sonrió en la oscuridad. —¿En serio?

Harry besó la parte superior de la cabeza. —He querido preguntártelo desde hace un tiempo. No quería moverme demasiado rápido. Creo que probablemente lo estoy haciendo de todos modos. —Se echó a reír—. ¿Lo harás?

—Sí —dijo Draco, la alegría fluía a través de él—. Sí, definitivamente.

Harry lo abrazó. —Genial. —Hizo una pausa—. Voy a tener que meterme en ti en medio de la noche cuando estés dormido y vulnerable con el fin de llegar a joderte de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Draco se aclaró la garganta. —Um, sí, es una lástima. No parecía poder evitarlo. ¿Estás enojado?

—Nah. Pero la próxima vez tu culo es mío.

* * *

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y perdon por no actualizar diario rojo y my roommates voy a tardar ya que voy a tener un examen en la escuela y aparte le estoy organizando un baby shower a una amiga asi que estoy un poco ocupada estar conmigo y hombre perfecto si voy a actualizarlas ya que ellas ya las tengo terminadas. **

**alguien sabe de una historia que pueda adaptar a harry y draco**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Shawn Lane esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

**_Capitulo 7_**

POV DRACO

—Malfoy—dijo Draco en los auriculares de manos libres de su celular. Se inclinó un poco para presionar el botón de la radio del coche.

—Oye, bebé, soy yo. ¿No tienes identificador de llamadas?

—Hola, sí, yo estaba cambiando la estación de radio y no estaba viendo. —Draco giró a la derecha. Se aflojó la corbata de color amarillo pálido—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No mucho. Me preguntaba cuándo llegarías a casa.

—Estoy camino a casa ahora. Apenas he salido de la oficina.

—Cool.

—Bien, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Draco de nuevo.

—No pasa nada. —Harry estaba tratando de hacer que su voz sonara casual. Fracasando miserablemente también.

—Uh… huh. Me mudé hace dos semanas y esta es la primera vez que me llamas para preguntarme cuándo llegaré a casa —dijo Draco. Pulsó un dial diferente de la radio—. ¿Quieres que compre comida para llevar o algo?

—No.

—¿Bien?

Harry suspiró. —Muy bien, tengo una sorpresa para ti, eso es todo.

Draco sonrió. —¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es?

Escuchar la risa de Harry le llenaba los oídos. —Si te la dijera la echaría a perder.

—Espero que sea que me estás esperando desnudo con una cinta atada alrededor de tu pene.

—Eh, no —jadeó Hrary alrededor de su risa—. Pero lo tendré en cuenta para tu próxima sorpresa.

—Bueno, bueno, yo… —el celular de Draco sonó indicando otra llamada entrante—. Tengo otra llamada, Harry. Nos vemos en un rato.

—Adiós.

Draco miró el identificador de llamadas. El sanatorio de su madre. Genial.

POV HARRY

—¿Ya casi ha terminado? —preguntó Harry al obrero.

El hombre, vestido con un mono con el nombre de la tienda de apartamentos estampado en él, levantó la vista del suelo de la cocina. —Sí. Sólo tengo que activarlo para asegurarme que está trabajando bien.

Harry vio al obrero de pie girar un interruptor en el lavavajillas brillante nuevo. El agua al instante comenzó a brotar.

—Bien —dijo el obrero, tomando un portapapeles—. Todo está instalado y funcionando. Si tan sólo pudiera firmar esto, señor Potter.

Harry firmó el formulario y se sintió ridículamente complacido con la sorpresa para Draco. Muy bien, así que no era vino o rosas, pero sabía que su amante se pondría feliz con un lavavajilla automático. Él había estado quejándose de lavar los platos a mano, desde que se conocieron.

Harry caminó con el trabajador a la puerta, le dio las gracias y la cerró tras él. Todavía tenía algo de tiempo para limpiar y comenzar a preparar la cena antes de que Draco llegara a casa.

Harry miró el reloj una hora más tarde y frunció el ceño. Draco nunca llegaba tan tarde, pero por lo general era un tipo bastante puntual. Por supuesto, sería el tráfico, horrible, podría ser que él estuviera atascado justo en medio de ello. No debía ser impaciente. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

Sin embargo... su corazón gritaba que algo no estaba bien. No importaba lo que su mente trataba de racionalizar. No era como si tuviera alguna conexión psíquica con Draco.

Harry marcó el número del teléfono móvil de Draco. Una simple llamada pondría fin a sus temores. Sonó un par de veces y luego se fue al correo de voz.

Llamaron a la puerta y el alivio fluyó a través de él. Él abrió la puerta. —¿Olvidaste tus llaves?

Charlie levantó ambas cejas. —No tengo las llaves. Nunca me las diste, ¿recuerdas?

Joder. Él no tenía necesidad de ver a este bastardo ahora. No cuando sólo quería ver a Draco.

—¿Puedo entrar y hablar contigo, Harry? —Charlie pidió. Iba vestido muy casual en una camiseta delgada y jeans viejos ajustados. Su cabello estaba erizado como si hubiera estado constantemente pasando los dedos a través de él y allí estaban los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos.

—Um... seguro. Estoy esperando a alguien. —Harry se apartó para dejar que su ex novio entrara a la casa.

—Bueno, eso es parte de lo que quiero hablar. —

Charlie pasó junto a él a la casa.

«Draco, ¿dónde estás?»

Charlie giró hacia él. Tenía las manos en las caderas.

—Mi hermano me dijo que este tipo Draco que has estado viendo es el mismo hijo de puta de la escuela secundaria. Dice que tu hermana se lo contó. ¿Es eso cierto?

—No estoy realmente seguro de por qué esto es un asunto tuyo, Charlie.

—¿Es cierto?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Sí. ¿Y qué?

—¿Y qué? Dios mío, Harry, odiabas a ese tipo. ¿No te acuerdas lo que hizo? ¿Lo que dijo? —Charlie sacudió la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Él no es más que un idiota. Quiero decir, vaya, Harry, ¿qué jodidos?

—Las cosas son diferentes ahora, Charlie —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Ni Draco ni yo somos los mismos que éramos en la escuela secundaria.

—Tonterías. Si eso fuera cierto ¿por qué no me lo dijiste cuando estábamos juntos? Debido a que aún estabas herido con el asunto. ¿Se te ha ocurrido que este tipo está jugando contigo? ¿Jodiendo tu cabeza?

Harry sólo quería que Charlie desapareciera. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte en su pecho y no podía dejar de preguntarse dónde estaba Draco. Algo estaba mal, maldita sea. No le importaba una mierda lo que Charlie tenía que decir.

—Pensé eso al principio, pero nadie sigue ese tipo de juego durante tanto tiempo. —Harry logró concentrarse en la conversación con esfuerzo—. Hemos estado juntos por un tiempo y ahora está viviendo conmigo, desde hace dos semanas.

—¿Ahora está viviendo aquí? —Charlie preguntó, incrédulo—. Ni siquiera lo pensaste cuando te lo pedí.

—Ya lo sé. Creo que eso es bastante prueba de que no estaba destinado a ser, Charlie. Mira, agradezco tu preocupación, pero Draco llegará a casa de un momento a otro. «Por favor, que llegue a casa ahora».

—Eso es todo, Harry, —dijo Charlie, llegando a estar a sólo un pie de distancia—. Creo que cometí un gran error.

—¿Un error?

—Sí. Me di por vencido con nosotros muy pronto. — Charlie negó con la cabeza—. Esta cosa con Roger no está funcionando porque no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Lo bueno que era entre nosotros. —Se detuvo, pasó la lengua por sus labios y bajó la mirada hacia los labios de Harry—. Sé que te gustaba cuando te jodía. Puede ser bueno de nuevo. Podemos tomarlo lentamente.

Harry suspiró y dio un paso atrás. —No. Charlie, no sé cómo decir esto de otra manera. Estoy enamorado de Draco. Estamos construyendo una vida juntos. Lamento que te lamentes sobre nuestra ruptura y la verdad es yo también lo hice al principio, pero ahora creo que era lo mejor para nosotros dos. Tal vez tu relación con Roger no funciona porque simplemente no son el uno para el otro tampoco. Honestamente, sólo tú puede decidir eso. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes con quien tengas en tu vida.

—Harry...

El teléfono móvil de Harry sonó. Su corazón dio un vuelco. ¡Draco! Frunció el ceño, mirando el número. No estaba familiarizado con él.

—¿Hola?

—¿Harry Potter?

—Sí.

—Soy el oficial Dean de la Patrulla de Caminos . ¿Es usted el compañero de Draco Malfoy?

«Mantente unido, Harry. No te alteres».

—Sí, está Draco…

—Ha habido un accidente. Lo han llevado a la UCLA Med Center. Nos pidió que lo llamáramos.

—¿Harry Potter?

Harry, que había estado sentado en una silla muy incómoda en la sala de espera, se enfocó en un hombre de cabello blanco, con gafas y el delantal de un médico.

—Soy el Dr. Dumbledore—dijo el hombre, extendiendo su mano.

Harry le dio la mano aturdido. —¿Draco?

—Él está descansando cómodamente. Teniendo en cuenta que chocó contra un poste es un milagro que sus heridas no sean graves. Él tiene una conmoción cerebral leve y algunos moretones por la bolsa de aire. Me gustaría mantenerlo durante la noche en observación para estar seguro y luego se puede ir a casa mañana.

El alivio casi llevó a Harry a caer de rodillas, luego tragó. —¿Puedo verlo?

El Dr. Dumbledore sonrió. —Por supuesto. Debe estar bien si es solo por unos minutos. Probablemente va a estar algo atontado. Le dimos algunos medicamentos para el dolor. Está en la tercera habitación por ese pasillo.

—Gracias —dijo Harry. Él prácticamente corrió a la habitación de Draco.

Una vez que llegó a la puerta, la abrió lentamente. No quería molestar a Draco si estaba durmiendo. Pero Dios, Harry necesitaba verlo. Tocarlo. Asegurarse de que él seguía siendo real. Las lágrimas picaban sus ojos. Había estado tan cerca de perderlo.

Draco estaba en la cama del hospital, todos los tubos conectados, vestido con una de esas horribles batas de hospital. Harry se secó las lágrimas ahora libremente corriendo por sus mejillas. Se acercó a la cama y miró hacia abajo.

Los ojos de grises le devolvieron la mirada. Parpadeó, y luego se centró. Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa. —Hola.

Harry tomó la mano más cercana a él y le besó los largos dedos. —Hola a ti.

—Me siento muy raro —susurró Draco.

—Los medicamentos que te dieron, sin duda. Me has dado un miedo de muerte.

—Sí. Lo siento. He echado a perder tu sorpresa, ¿eh?

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Harry se agruparon de nuevo. —Está bien. Me alegro de que estés bien. Yo… realmente me asusté mucho.

—¿Cuando me vas a sacar de aquí?

—No hasta mañana.

Draco se quejó. —Maldición. Yo no necesito quedarme aquí. Ellos sólo quieren el dinero del seguro.

—Me alegro de que ellos quieran monitorearte —le dijo Harry. Él sostuvo fuerte la mano de Draco.

—¿Qué era la sorpresa?

—Puse un lavavajillas —dijo Harry, sintiéndose un poco tonto ahora.

—Oye. Ya era hora. —Draco cerró los ojos por un momento—. Estoy un poco cansado.

—Debes dormir un poco. Vendré a buscarte en la mañana.

—A primera hora, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, voy a estar aquí muy temprano, bebé —Harry prometió.

Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron de nuevo y se fijaron en él. —Supongo que el Mercedes es historia, ¿eh?

—Me temo que sí. Los policías dijeron que estaba totalmente destruido.

—Las primas subirán —murmuró Draco.

—Ssh, no pienses en ello ahora. Nos preocuparemos de todo eso y conseguiremos un coche nuevo más tarde. — Apartó el cabello de Draco de la frente—. Duerme. Te amo.

—Te amo, también, Harry —susurró Draco, con los ojos cerrados a la deriva otra vez.

A la noche siguiente, cuando estaba en la cama,Harry se preparó para darle un masaje a Draco. Su amante yacía desnudo sobre su estómago y Harry a horcajadas sobre él. Harry estaba tratando de recordarle a su erecto pene que Draco había salido sólo por la mañana del hospital. Por desgracia, estaba tan duro que le dolía.

—Hmm, se siente muy bien —dijo Draco en la almohada.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Su duro pene se frotó contra la nalga del culo de Draco cuando él se inclinó para darle masajes a los hombros de su amante. Él todavía no podía superar el hecho de que Draco hubiera escapado de un terrible accidente casi sin lesiones. Le había dado gracias a Dios por ello varias veces desde entonces, también. Y el hecho de que Draco le dijo que lo amaba.

—Alguien está feliz de verme —dijo Draco, riendo, levantando las caderas un poco y doblando sus piernas. El pene de Harry se animó aún más.

—Sí, es una lástima. Parece que no puede detenerse.

—¿Por qué lo lamentas?

Harry se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros. —Tú acabas de llegar a casa y... bueno...

—Estoy bien, Harry. Jódeme.

Mierda, eso envió una sacudida a través de su pene. Cerrando los ojos, Harry frotó su erección a lo largo de la grieta del culo de Draco. Ah, pero no debería.

—No —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—¿Qué? ¿No? Pon ese pene duro en mi culo ahora —

ordenó Draco.

—Acabas de salir del jodido hospital, bebé.

—Me golpeé la cabeza, no mi culo. Estoy bien, hazlo. Harry se mordió el labio y permitió que la punta de su pene presionara en el orificio de Draco. Se sentía increíble ya, pero sin duda se sentiría mejor cuando estuviera completamente dentro de Draco.

—Draco.

Draco suspiró. —¿Voy a tener que darte la vuelta y joderte yo?

Harry se echó a reír. —Oh, no, no, esta vez. —Dio una palmada en la parte inferior de Draco—. Si alguien va a ser jodido, serás tú.

Harry llegó hasta la mesita de noche y agarró la botella de lubricante. Dejó caer una generosa cantidad en sus dedos y luego empujó dos de ellos en la entrada de Draco.

—Más —dijo Draco en un gemido—. Quiero más.

Harry deslizó un tercer dedo y lo movió alrededor. Con la otra mano cubrió con lubricante su pene que ya estaba duro como una roca.

—Ahora, Harry, ahora.

Harry retiró los dedos y colocó su pene justo en la entrada de Draco. —¿Estás seguro?

—Grrrr.

La risa brotaba de Harry. Dios, él amaba a este hombre. Él empujó la cabeza de su pene dentro y nada nunca se sintió tan bien. Bueno, bien, tal vez cuando Draco estaba dentro de él, pero en realidad, estaban bastante malditamente cerca de empatar. Sacudidas se deslizaron a través de su pene, sus testículos apretados casi dolorosamente.

—Todo el camino, Harry —instó Draco.

—Yo quiero... pero estoy a punto de correrme, por amor a Cristo —protestó Harry. Se deslizó hasta las bolas, profundamente. Se detuvo, sus pulmones a punto de colapsar. «No puedo correrme todavía». Draco lo envolvió con sus piernas—. Oh, Dios mío. Deja de hacer eso, deja eso ahora.

Draco se echó a reír. —¿Te gusta?

—¿Cómo, esto? —dijo Harry con voz áspera—. Yo voy a jodidamente enloquecer en un segundo. —Sacó su pene todo el camino y luego empujó hasta el fondo, golpeando la próstata de Draco.

—Sí —Draco se quejó.

Harry empujó dentro y fuera, aumentando el ritmo, que rápidamente lo envío hasta el borde. Gotas de sudor en su frente, que luego caían en sus ojos. No le importaba. Seguía con el bombeo, entrando y saliendo, jadeando. La cama crujió y gimió mientras se hundía una y otra vez en el culo de Draco.

Inclinándose, Harry lamió el cuello de Draco, y luego su oreja y le dijo. —Te amo.

—Te amo demasiado —respondió Draco. Su cuerpo se tensó bajo Harry y luego el olor del semen asaltó las fosas nasales de Harry.

Harry golpeó un par de veces más, golpeando sus bolas contra el culo de Draco. —Sí —gritó, su pene explotando en Draco.

Se permitió colapsar por un momento en la parte posterior de su amante, pero consciente de su propio peso y las lesiones de Draco, Harry se salió del interior de Draco y se dejó caer a su lado.

—Vaya —respiró—. Eso fue increíble...

Draco estaba acostado sobre su espalda. Descansó el brazo sobre los ojos. Su respiración era todavía poco profunda. —Sí, lo fue. Fuiste muy intenso.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —Harry se apoyó en un codo y estudió a Draco.

—No, en absoluto. No soy frágil, Harry.

—Normalmente no, pero acabas de tener un accidente.

—Estoy bien, Harry. Realmente.

Harry sonrió. —Bien. Porque quiero que estemos juntos por un tiempo muy largo. Hasta como dos hombres viejos que solo recuerdan lo que era esto. Para siempre, en realidad.

Draco movió su brazo de sus ojos y se reunió con la mirada de Harry. —Yo también lo quiero.

—Excelente. —Bostezó Harry.

Decidió pretender no ver la tristeza en los ojos de

Draco, pero la había visto. Algo preocupaba a Draco. Algo

enterrado muy profundamente y lo que fuera, asustaba jodidamente a Harry.

Oye, ¿has hablado con Draco hoy?

El mensaje instantáneo de su hermana aparecía en la pantalla de su ordenador. Harry frunció el ceño.

No, desde esta mañana. ¿Qué pasa?

Su teléfono celular sonó y el número de Hermione apareció.

—Hola.

—Hola. Hey, probablemente nada, yo no quería asustarte ni nada, pero me preguntaba si te ha hablado de que Charlie lo detuvo esta mañana —dijo Hermione.

Hijo de puta. —¿Qué demonios hizo esa jodida comadreja? —Harry estaba rojo de ira.

—No sé, realmente. Acabo de ver a Charlie salir. Es por eso que me pregunté si te lo dijo. Le preguntaría yo, pero cerró su puerta y él no ha contestado su teléfono.

Joder. Jodido de mierda. —Muy bien, gracias.

Harry pulsó el botón para el número de Charlie. Había tenido la intención de eliminarlo. Ahora se alegraba de no haberlo hecho. ¡Hijo de puta!

—¿Harry?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué diablos le has dicho a Draco hoy?

—Vaya, cálmate. Es posible que desees decir hola o algo primero.

Harry agarró el teléfono con fuerza, imaginando que era el cuello de Charlie. —Corta esa mierda. Has interferido con mi vida por última vez. ¿Para qué has ido ver a Draco?

—¿Para obtener la recomendación de su sastre?

—No me diviertes, Charlie.

Charlie suspiró profundamente. —Muy bien. Fui a verlo para decirle que tú solo estabas con él para conseguir tu venganza por todo lo que te hizo en la escuela secundaria y, finalmente, cuando lo lograras lo dejarías.

—¿Qué?

Charlie se echó a reír. —Le dije que empezamos a vernos nuevamente.

—Eres un maldito. ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque creí que si rompía contigo, tú volverías a mi.

Harry dejó escapar un aliento pesado. —En tus sueños. Olvídalo, Charlie. Lo que tengo con Draco es para siempre. No quiero que contactes con alguno de nosotros otra vez.

—Harry…

Harry colgó. La ira casi le cegó. Tenía que calmarse antes de llamar a Draco y decirle que eso era toda mentira. En el fondo Draco lo sabía, pero tal vez le tomase un poco el resolverlo.

Finalmente llamó al número de la oficina Draco. La llamada se dirigió inmediatamente al correo de voz. A continuación trató en su teléfono celular. Fue lo mismo.

—Maldita sea —dijo Harry en voz alta. Él podría estar exagerando, pero decidió que iba a entrar en su coche y

conducir a ver a Draco. Si todo estaba bien, incluso podrían almorzar juntos.

El auxiliar administrativo de Draco había ido a almorzar cuando Harry llegó a su oficina. Llamó a la puerta cerrada, pero no hubo respuesta. Por un momento, apoyó la frente contra la puerta y se dijo a sí mismo que debía mantener la calma. La misma extraña sensación que había tenido el día del accidente de Draco de que algo estaba mal había regresado.

Al girar Harry el pomo, se encontró con la resistencia inmediata. La puerta estaba bloqueada. Bien, ahora sí empezó a enloquecer. Era perfectamente posible que Draco hubiera ido a alguna parte y ni siquiera estuviera en su oficina. Claro, era posible. Pero Harry no creía que él o su asistente cerraran su oficina durante el día.

Tragó duro, Harry fue al escritorio del asistente y revisó la parte superior para detectar cualquier signo de llaves. Al no ver ninguna trató en el cajón superior derecho. Sí, estaba registrando un escritorio que no era el suyo. Podían demandarlo, pero no le importaba.

Un conjunto de dos llaves brillaron delante en él. Él las tomó y puso la primera en la cerradura. El ruido del 'clic' lo alivió y giró el picaporte.

—¿Draco?

No hubo respuesta. Harry entró en la oficina y se congeló. Su sangre se le heló. Su corazón se desplomó.

* * *

aqui les dejo el penultimo capitulo espero les guste


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Shawn Lane esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

_**Capitulo 8**_

La ventana de la oficina de Draco estaba abierta de par en par. Fuera de la ventana estaba una estrecha cornisa, justo lo suficiente ancha para que Draco se sentarse, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared del edificio. Su oficina estaba en el piso quince.

—Oh, Dios mío, Draco. —Harry quedó clavado en el suelo. El sólo reconocimiento de la voz de su amante hizo que diera un pequeño giro de su cabeza en dirección a Harry, pero su mirada se mantuvo enfocada en línea recta.

Harry estaba atrapado por un repentino shock. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar. No podía estar viendo lo que estaba viendo.

—Hola, Harry —dijo Draco en voz baja.

—Draco, por favor regresa dentro de la sala. —Él se obligó a dar unos pasos más cerca. Él estaba junto al escritorio de Draco ahora.

—He estado aquí por más de una hora, ya sabes. Sin poder hacerlo. —La voz de Draco sonaba hueca.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Saltar.

«Dios, no». Harry apretó los puños. «No, no, no».

—Eso debería decirte que en realidad no quieres hacerlo, bebé. Vamos, entra. Vamos a hablar de ello.

Draco lo miró entonces. Sus ojos grises estaban nublados por las lágrimas. —Estoy tan cansado, Harry.

—Ya lo sé. Está bien. Draco, sabes que te amo, ¿no?

—Nadie me ama.

—Eso no es cierto. Oye, lo que Charlie te haya dicho es todo mentira. No estoy tratando de conseguir vengarme de ti y no estoy saliendo con Charlie. Te amo. Siempre te he amado. —Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas. Era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. ¿Por qué no le había insistido a Draco para obtuviera ayuda? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Había visto las señales.

—Charlie es un idiota —dijo Draco. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar hacia delante.

—Así es. Él lo es. Bebé, entra. Por favor.

Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. —

El accidente de coche. No fue un accidente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él se rió, su risa baja y tristeza. —Estrellé mi coche a propósito. Traté de ponerle fin a esto en ese momento.

Harry cerró los ojos. El dolor pasaba a través de él. —

¿Por qué?

—El sanatorio me llamó.

Su madre. Siempre todo iba de nuevo a ella, Harry se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué te dijeron?

—Ella está muerta.

Harry no se lo esperaba. Exhaló. —Lo lamento.

Draco volvió a reír. —Yo no. ¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando me lo dijeron?

—No.

—Gracias a Dios que la perra ha muerto. Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Que la perra ha muerto. —Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. Era mi madre y yo estaba contento de que estuviera muerta.

—Sé que debes haber pasado por muchas cosas, por ella, bebé. ¿Por qué no me das la mano y vuelves al interior y me cuentas al respecto? Quiero escucharlo todo.

Draco lo miró. —¿Crees que eso me convierte en un monstruo?

—Nunca.

—¿A pesar de que ella estaba enferma?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Sé que fue difícil. Te vi con ella, ¿te acuerdas? Pero nosotros nos encargaremos de ello. Vamos a darle un entierro bonito y…

—Es demasiado tarde. Le enterraron ya. Tres días después del accidente. Sólo estaba yo y algunas de las personas del sanatorio.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Me gustaría haber estado allí.

—Yo no quería a nadie allí, Harry. Ni siquiera a ti.

—Muy bien. No pasa nada. —Harry se acercó a él y le extendió una mano—. Vamos, Draco. No rompas mi corazón.

Draco miró a su lado por un momento. —Tú no entiendes.

—No. Pero lo haré si me hablas de ello. Te amo. Tú me dijiste que me amas. ¿Lo dijiste en serio?

—Sí.

Harry asintió, aliviado. —Bien. Entonces no me dejes. Por favor, no te atrevas a dejarme. No de esta forma.

Draco miró por un momento y dio un suspiro tembloroso. Cuando miró de nuevo, él asintió, y le tendió la mano. —De acuerdo.

Harry tomó la mano de Draco y luego el brazo y tiró de él para que saliera de la cornisa. Él lo agarró en un estrecho abrazo y permitió que las lágrimas fluyan libremente. Draco le devolvió el abrazo, aunque no tan duro.

Luego, Harry se alejó un poco. —Ahora vamos a sentarnos en el suelo, aquí, y hablaremos de ello. Te sientas allí. Voy a cerrar esta ventana y luego la puerta.

Draco obediente, se sentó y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, a pocos metros de la ventana. Manteniendo la mirada fija en Harry ahora.

Harry sonrió un poco y trató de forzar su corazón para volver al ritmo normal. Cerró la ventana con llave. Le pondría doble o triple llave si pudiera. A continuación cerró la puerta para que pudieran tener privacidad.

Se desplomó en el suelo junto a Draco, Harry tomó una de las manos de Draco y ensortijó sus dedos a través de él.

—Hábleme de ella —dijo en voz baja.

—Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno. No importa lo que hiciese. Una vez traje a casa una B en mi nota de calificaciones y... bueno, ella se puso loca. Ella nunca me dijo que había hecho un buen trabajo cuando traía una A. Ella sólo esperaba eso. ¿Qué más podría esperar? Cuando jugué como mariscal en el fútbol ella esperaba que fuera el mejor, también. Estuve en la posición de la estrella. ¿Qué más debía ser? Yo solía pensar que ella sólo no me quería. Yo era un niño y no sabía que estaba enferma.

—¿Qué pasa con tu padre, ¿él sabía?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez él sospechaba algo antes de que fuera diagnosticada. Yo no estoy seguro. Ella le escondía muchas cosas en aquellos días. Solía observar a todos los vecinos y pensar que estaban robándole. Lo creía de mí a veces. Y cuando mi padre llegaba a casa del trabajo él siempre era frío. Yo solía pensar... bien, por lo menos tengo un padre que me quiere y me trata bien.

—Sí, eso es bueno —aceptó Harry.

Draco se rió con la misma extraña y hueca risa, llena de tristeza. —Una vez rompí un jarrón que ella tenía. No recuerdo siquiera cómo lo hice, simplemente por torpeza supongo. Pero ella había estado planchando cerca y cuando lo rompí ella tenía llamas en sus ojos por la furia. Yo sabía que estaba loca, vi la rabia y me asusté y traté de huir. Pero me agarró y comenzó a golpearme con la plancha.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Sí. Seguía llorando diciendo: 'Mami detente', pero no lo hizo. Perdí el conocimiento después de un tiempo. Fue un milagro que no me matara después de eso. Probablemente lo habría hecho si mi padre no hubiera llegado a casa mientras ella estaba todavía golpeándome. Él la detuvo y me llevó al hospital. Me tuvieron que dar 16 puntos en mi cabeza.

El estómago de Harry se retorció dolorosamente.

—Después de eso, mi padre empezó a prestarle un poco más de atención a lo que ella estaba haciendo. Pero él todavía no la llevaba a ver a alguien ni nada. Empecé a tener estos sueños, donde me estaba golpeando con palos de hierro y otras cosas. Me despertaba gritando. —Draco suspiró—. Yo tenía doce años cuando traté de hacer esto por primera vez.

Harry se estremeció. —¿Trataste de hacer qué?

—Me corté las venas. —Draco sacó su mano de Harry y desató los puños de su camisa de vestir y la empujó hacia arriba—. Las cicatrices todavía están allí, sin embargo son muy leves y la mayoría de las veces las cubro con maquillaje.

Harry se quedó mirando las marcas que nunca había observado antes. Era cierto que eran débiles, pero aún estaban allí. Dios, él era un idiota por no verlas.

—Mis padres me encontraron antes de que tuviera algún daño real. Los médicos les dijeron que debía ver a alguien así que simplemente me dijeron que hablara con nuestro sacerdote. Yo nunca lo hice. Sólo lo empujé lejos. Al final los sueños se fueron, pero de vez en cuando vuelvo a esos momentos en que me golpeaba con el hierro o lo que sea. Era extraño, como si estuviera reviviéndolo todo. Como si me estuviera pasando de nuevo.

—Cuando yo estaba en la secundaria mi papá llevó a mi mamá por fin a ver un psiquiatra y fue cuando nos enteramos acerca de la esquizofrenia. Temí el tenerla también. Todavía tengo miedo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No creo que eso sea cierto bebé. Lo siento, no tenía idea de que ibas a través de todo esto durante la escuela.

Draco asintió y cerró los ojos, derramando lágrimas.

—Es duro para mí aceptar que alguien me ame, Harry. Nadie lo ha hecho. Mis propios padres no me amaban.

—Estoy seguro de que no es cierto. Y, ciertamente, tu padre sí lo hizo. Y ¿qué pasa con tu novio, ese que me contaste que murió hace un par de años?

—Lo inventé —admitió Draco—. Nunca tuve un novio normal antes. Sólo tuve relaciones sexuales, solo fue sexo.

—Bueno, eso no importa. Me tienes ahora, Draco, y yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Te amo. Siempre te he amado desde la escuela secundaria.

—¿Qué pasa si estoy loco?

—¿Qué pasa si lo estás? No creo que lo estés, bebé, pero no voy a dejarte por eso. —Harry se inclinó y besó su frente mojada—. Pero hay más, ¿no es así?

—Sí, —dijo Draco en voz baja. Miró las manos que estaban una vez más entrelazadas—. Sabes que mi papá se enfermó. Fue más o menos en la misma época en la que descubrimos que mi madre era esquizofrénica. De todos modos, estaba cada vez más débil por lo que fue al médico y le dijeron que tenía leucemia.

—Eso debe haber sido muy duro para ti. El único padre que te quedaba en ese punto.

Draco se puso rígido y parecía deslizarse más cerca de la pared y ensimismarse. —Realmente me sentí cerca de él y pensaba que me amaba. Yo estaba equivocado.

—¿Draco?

—Yo había empezado a darme cuenta de que era gay. Yo sabía que no podía decirle a mi mamá, pero pensé... bueno, que mi padre me escucharía. Le dije a una consejera en la escuela y ella incluso me sugirió que hablara con mi padre.

—¿Él no lo tomó bien? —preguntó Harry con suavidad. Quería tirar de Draco en su regazo, pero tenía la sensación de que Draco necesitaba decir las cosas a su manera.

—Me aseguré de decirle cuando mi mamá no estuviera en la casa por estar con su médico. Yo no quería tener que lidiar con ella diciéndole nada. —Draco corrió los largos dedos de la otra mano por su cabello—. Realmente pensé que iba a estar bien.

El corazón de Harry latía a un ritmo doloroso. La tristeza, el dolor en la voz de Draco, lo quebró. Quería más que nada hacer que se sintiera mejor.

—Me llamó por todos los nombres que se te puedan ocurrir —dijo Draco, su voz quebrada—. Maricón, homosexual, pedazo de mierda sin valor.

—Oh, bebé.

—Yo no lo podía creer. Me senté allí viendo mi jodido corazón romperse y él empezó a gritarme. Me dijo que no era su hijo y que yo lo enfermaba. Que me alejara de él. — Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Draco. Él sorbió—.

¿Todo lo que yo te he dicho en la escuela? Él me lo dijo a mí. Todo era de él.

—Lo lamento.

—No, yo soy el que lo lamenta. No fue mi intención hacerte daño —dijo Draco, sollozando.

Harry tiró de él a sus brazos. —Oh, ssh, está bien, Draco. Yo te perdoné hace mucho tiempo.

—Fue horrible.

Harry le acarició el cabello y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza. —Yo te perdoné. Pero ¿sabes qué? Nunca te has perdonado a ti mismo. Es necesario que lo hagas.

—No puedo

—Sí, puedes. Lo harás. Vamos a conseguir ayuda,bebe.

—¿Piensas que estoy loco entonces? —susurró Draco.

—No. No creo que estés loco o que tengas la enfermedad de tu madre. Pero sí creo que puedes tener lo que se llama Desorden de estrés post-traumático.

—Yo no soy un soldado.

—No, pero los soldados no son los únicos que lo tienen. Las víctimas de abuso también pueden tenerlo. Y ciertamente fuiste abusado por ambos padres.

—¿Por qué ellos simplemente no me amaban?

El corazón de Harry casi se rompió en dos. —No lo sé. Pero sé que no eras tú, que eran ellos. Ellos eran el problema, Draco. No tú.

—Me convertí en un contador para que se sintieran orgullosos. Como si me miraran desde el cielo o algo así y que digan, bueno, sé que sigues siendo un maricón pero al menos has hecho algo bien. Estúpido, ¿eh? Cuando me llamaron para decirme que mi madre había muerto, yo me perdí por un segundo —dijo Draco, apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho de Harry—. Yo sólo... Es que estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Ella me estaba golpeando en la cabeza con que el hierro otra vez. Y entonces alguien tocó la bocina y empecé a conducir, pero no lo podía mover. Sólo duele demasiado. Entonces vi el poste y choqué contra él.

—Gracias a Dios por tu bolsa de aire. ¿Qué pasó hoy?

¿Por qué saliste a la cornisa? ¿Fue Charlie?

—Eso es lo que lo empezó. Yo sabía que él era un asno. No debería haberlo escuchado. Entonces empezó a tener sentido. ¿Por qué me amas? Nadie lo hizo.

—Te amo tanto, Draco. Vamos a conseguir ayuda. Te lo prometo. Todo va a estar bien. Pero tienes que quedarte conmigo, bebé. No me puedes dejar así. Es demasiado horrible.

—Voy a intentarlo, Harry.

—Charlie es un idiota y un mentiroso. Si alguna vez se acerca a cualquiera de nosotros otra vez vamos a poner una orden de restricción contra él.

—Te amo, Harry. Gracias por amarme.

Harry levantó la barbilla de Draco y lo besó. —Te mereces ser amado, Draco. Te mereces todo.

_**Seis meses más tarde**_

Draco miró alrededor de su casa vacía que pronto iba a ser vendida. Tenía que entregar las llaves por la mañana a la compañía del fideicomiso. Se puso de pie en medio de lo que solía ser su sala de estar. Esperaba sentir la misma rabia y el dolor que había sentido durante todos estos últimos años. Para su gran alivio, sintió paz. El médico tenía razón sobre la venta de la casa.

—¿Draco? —Preguntó Harry, que entró en el vestíbulo desde el exterior—. ¿Todo bien?

Draco sonrió. —Todo está genial. Sólo estoy diciendo adiós a este viejo lugar.

Harry miró a su alrededor. —No puedo imaginar que lo extrañarás. No considerando lo que pasaste aquí.

—No, está bien. Solía odiar realmente esta casa. Tuve tantos recuerdos de lo que sucedió aquí, tanto con mi mamá como con mi papá. Ahora... es sólo una casa.

—Eso es genial. ¿Necesitas hacer algo más aquí?

Esta casa había sido la esperanza de una familia joven. Una mujer, un marido y su hijo. La esposa y la madre que tal vez había amado a su marido y a su hijo una vez antes de que la enfermedad se apoderara de ella. Un esposo y padre que podía haber amado a su esposa e hijo antes de que ellos probaran que eran demasiado humanos.

Ahora bien, sería la esperanza de otras personas. Otra familia joven llena de sueños. Draco se sentía bien por eso. Muy bien.

—¿Bebé? —Harry ahora frunció el ceño en su dirección.

«Siempre preocupado, así es Harry».

—Estoy bien, Harry.

Draco no podría haber tenido una familia que se preocupaba por él y aceptara su crecimiento, pero Harry y su familia le dieron la bienvenida y le dieron mucho amor. Era increíble tener un sentido de normalidad. Había hablado de eso con su médico. Estos últimos meses llegó a conocer a la familia de Harry y supo que pensaban en él como parte de ellos. No pensaban que él no valía nada.

Se acercó a la puerta principal y miró hacia atrás por última vez. Una casa sencilla de estilo bungaló. Una sala de estar, un comedor, una cocina y un pasillo con tres dormitorios. Sus padres nunca llenaron ese tercer dormitorio. Probablemente una buena cosa, aunque le hubiera gustado tener un hermano.

—¿Quieres que celebremos el día de Acción de Gracias con la familia en nuestra casa? Mamá llamó hace poco y yo le dije que lo consultaría contigo —dijo Harry, cuando estuvieron fuera de la casa.

—Me encantaría. —Draco cerró la puerta. Agarró la mano de Harry—. Y, te amo, ¿lo sabes?

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. —Yo también. ¿Estás listo?

—Sí. Vamos a casa.

Fin

* * *

**muchas gracias por leer esta adaptacion espero les haya gustado**


End file.
